The new life in Gensokyo
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Secuela de "Un Nuevo Hogar", la vida de Eddy ha mejorado muchísimo en Gensokyo n.n y ahora, un viaje está por darse allí en la región japonesa. Clasificación K , pero habrán capítulos con la clasificación "M" y futuro lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Había pasado un tiempo desde que Eddy había dejado Peach Creek para siempre, tras haber sufrido odios de su gente (ver " _Un Nuevo Hogar")_ , él encontró su nuevo hogar en Gensokyo, Japón, tierra de hadas y magia, controlado por una Miko (Sacerdotisa) poderosa llamada Reimu Hakurei, quien tenía como misión principal mantener el orden en la región y evitar todo tipo de conflictos, la llegada de Eddy significó algo más que un extranjero nuevo, él, era un humana, cosa que fue considerado como el primer humano en no venir con motivos oscuros, cosa que nunca había pasado, pero ella se hacía cargo de que cualquier enemigo humano o youkai, debían ser expulsado o exterminado como motivo de Seguridad.

Sintió su cabeza dolerle, aquella noche de fiesta, había sido tras haber cumplido un nuevo aniversario con Mokou y por haberse cumplido un nuevo mes desde que había la paz había vuelto entre Gensokyo y el Mundo tras el ataque que Mokou le había causado a Peach Creek con su fuerte ataque de fuego.

\- Ohh, mi cabeza. Se dijo Eddy, mientras que se frotaba las manos por sus sienes, sintiendo que estaban taladrando su cabeza el dolor.

Había sido una gran fiesta en el Templo de la Familia Hakurei, con comida, bebida, cosa de la cual, Reimu se negó a tomar para no quedar borracha, allí Yuyuko y Youmu comieron hasta llenarse, sobre todo la Princesa Fantasma de cabellos rosados, ya que siempre sentía hambre, pero en esa fiesta, el hambre no le vendría por un largo tiempo.

Las cómicas peleas de Cirno con las Hadas del Hielo que la molestaban, hasta incluso el acto de apertura que hicieron Kaguya y Mokou juntas, después de miles de años de conflictos y peleas, lograron hacerse amigas por fin.

Eddy, después de haber dejado todo atrás, en especial con su familia y sus "amigos", se quedó a vivir allí, además de ayudar a Reimu en el orden de Gensokyo, la cual era una tarea muy importante que la Miko contara con un "Comisario" para la región japonesa.

Pero a su vez, el chico había tenido una larga noche de fiesta, en la cual sentía como su cabeza le taladraba todo en su cráneo, miró para todas partes y vio a su querida novia Mokou yacer dormida, tal vez por el efecto del alcohol, pero lo que no sabía era que esa "Mokou" no era la original.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me pasó? Pero, un momento -Mira a su alrededor- Pero si esta es la casa de la Familia Yakumo. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Se preguntó Eddy, cuando en ese momento, se vio que estaba dormido sobre las colas de Ran, las cuales eran muy suaves y hasta Chen disfrutaba dormir en las colas de la chica.

Fue en ese momento, en el que sintió a alguien moverse y levantarse después de una larga noche de sueño.

\- Awwww, que dulce siesta que tuve, si, no me había sentido también en años. Mencionó una voz y Eddy se dio la vuelta.

\- _"No"_ Se dijo para sus adentros, aquella chica que estaba dormida a su lado, era ni más ni menos que Yukari Yakumo, la Ama de Ran Yakumo, quien con Chen, eran sus Shikigamis.

\- Wow, no sabía que tendría "invitados especiales" para acostarse conmigo. Ohh, pero si eres el Príncipe Cobberplot Eddy, wow, eres muy bueno, Amorcito, vuelve a verme cuando quieras. Le dijo Yukari, dejando a Eddy más helado y duro que un iceberg.

Eddy ahogó un grito de terror, ya que se había acostado con Yukari Yakumo, Mokou, por su parte, dormía acurrucada en las colas de Ran con Chen, mientras que Yukari no dejaba ir a Eddy, ya que lo quería tener como su novio.

\- Vamos, no seas malo, hace más de 1200 años que no tengo un chico tan apuesto como tú. Le pidió ella, quien estaba bajo los efectos del sake y acurrucaba a Eddy contra sus bellos pechos de su sexy cuerpo.

\- Pero ya estoy de novio con Fujiwara No Mokou, si te ve conmigo, te va a pulverizar. Le advirtió ella.

\- Soy inmortal, como todas aquí, awww, que suaves mejillas y que cuerpo tan desarrollado. Mmmm. Dijo Yukari, mientras que se pasaba la lengua por sus labios, deseando saborear un poco el cuerpo de Eddy, cosa que el chico temía de que todo terminara con un ataque de furia de Mokou por haber intentado la Ama de Ran con querer quedarse con su chico.

Los abrazos de Yukari no dejaban escapar a Eddy, cuando en ese momento, vio como su novia Mokou se despertaba.

\- ¡¿Qué le haces a mi novio?! Preguntó la chica molesta por lo que estaba viendo.

\- Vamos, es tan suave. Le dijo ella, cuando, por suerte, Yukari se quedó dormida para recuperar energías y seguir con sus trabajos, cosa que siempre se los dejaba a sus Shikagmis.

\- Será mejor volver a casa, aunque tengo que admitirlo, fue muy divertido. Añadió Mokou, mientras que se despedían de Ran y Chen y volvían a la casa de la Princesa del Fuego en los Bosques del Bambú Perdidos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Después de haber tenido esa gran fiesta y de haberse despertado en la casa de la Familia Yakumo, Eddy y Mokou se fueron riéndose, bajo la Luz de la Luna por lo divertido que había sido esa fiesta y el error de haberse quedados dormidos con Yukari Yakumo, ya que casi ella lo besaba.

\- Jajaja y entonces, me dijo " _Tienes un cuerpo muy sabroso, déjame probarlo"_ Le dijo Eddy a Mokou, mientras que estallaban más de la risa.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Tenías que verte dormido en los brazos de Yukari, casi te come a besos y te proclamaba su novio, jajajajaja, y yo, y yo dormida en las colas de Ran, son muy suaves. Añadió Mokou, mientras que llegaban a la casa de ella en el Bosque del Bambú Perdido.

Mokou abrió la puerta de su casa, mientras que entraban en ella, ambos se seguían riendo, tal vez bajo el efecto del sake que Suika había estado repartiendo, pero cómo juzgarla a la pobre, también podría haber sido algún hechizo de pasión profunda lanzado por Koakuma, la ayudante de Patchouli en la biblioteca o por Kaguya, quien gustaba atraer a los hombres por su hermosura.

Fuera lo que fuera, ellos estaban enamorados y no podían negarlo, ellos tenían sus Mundos pero habían sido fusionados y formaron este nuevo que ahora tenían a sus pies.

\- Muaa. Se escucharon los labios de Mokou sobre los de Eddy, mientras que se tiraban en la cama y se besaban a más no poder.

\- Te amo, Mi Princesa del Fuego. Le dijo el chico al oído de la chica.

\- Y yo a ti, Mi Príncipe Perdido: Le respondió ella, mientras que jugaba con los cabellos de su novio.

Y así estuvieron todas esa noche, besándose y expresando su amor, mientras que el Amanecer estaba por llegar a la región de Japón.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Pronto iba amaneciendo sobre Gensokyo, mientras que algunos seres seguían dormidos por la gran fiesta que hubo en el Templo Hakurei, Eddy y Mokou se encontraban dormidos y abrazados el uno con el otro, después de haber vuelto de la casa de la Familia Yakumo.

\- _"Awww, esto es vida, esta es una nueva oportunidad para volver a vivir y ser feliz"_ Se dijo Eddy feliz de su nuevo hogar y el cambio que había tenido, se sentía mejor y sano, ya no tendría que estar planeando trampas y estafas para los niños del barrio, ahora tenía todo el tiempo y hasta un trabajo como "Comisario" de Gensokyo, él era la mano derecha de Reimu en los asuntos de orden de la región.

Sí, esa era una nueva vida para el chico de Peach Creek y con su querida, bella y dulce Princesa Fujiwara no Mokou, no tenía de qué quejarse, ya era una persona y dejó atrás su pasado, para vivir el presente y tener un buen futuro, no solo para él, sino también para los demás de su círculo.

La vida había traído para Eddy una nueva forma de ver las cosas, ya no necesitaba hacer trampas ni nada por el estilo, ahora era feliz con Mokou en Gensokyo, no le importaba para nada tener que ir a hacer estafas, ni tampoco tener que planearlas, tenía todo el tiempo del Mundo y hasta un trabajo, por así decirlo, donde le pagaban, no era mucho, pero le alcanzaba y ahorra, además de que ponía también para las donaciones de Reimu en su templo.

\- Wow, que fiesta, no tomo más, jeje. Río Mokou, mientras que se estiraba y sus huesos crujían por semejante contractura que tenía tras toda la fiesta que habían tenido en el Templo Hakurei.

\- Jeje, aún me pregunto cómo terminamos en la casa de la Familia Yakumo. Se preguntaba Eddy, mientras que su novia, lo abrazaba por la cintura.

\- Lo que hace el alcohol. Río Mokou una vez más, mientras que su novio le acariciaba los cabellos blancos a ella.

\- No tomamos más. Jaja. Río a la vez Eddy, mientras que ella se recostaba en las piernas de su novio.

\- Deberíamos salir y tomarnos unas pequeñas vacaciones. Le ofreció ella una idea de salir.

\- Sí, ¿adónde te gustaría ir? Le preguntó Eddy, mientras que no paraba de acariciarle los cabellos blancos a ella, cosa que le encantaba.

\- He oído sobre un país en América del Sur: Argentina, en especial Buenos Aires, el Sur, dicen que es una belleza, vayamos allí. Le sugirió Mokou y su novio aceptó la propuesta de viajar a ese país.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: A su vez, por Gensokyo, el Sol iba saliendo y ya comenzaban las actividades de todos los días en la región, ya algunas Hadas como Cirno y sus amigas, estaban divirtiendose con Lily White, mientras que se sumaba Suwako con sus sapos, pero trataba de evitar que el Hada de Hielo los congelara.

A su vez, Reimu, estaba como siempre, a la espera de la llegada de visitantes a su templo para que dieran donaciones para mantenerlo a flote, cosa que a Marisa siempre le causaba risa, por el otro lado, la Princesa Yuyuko y Youmu habían llegado a Gensokyo para pasar un día entre amigas, pero en una de estos viajes, fueron a perseguir a Mistia Lorelei.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? Preguntó de golpe Yoshika Miyako, ya que se habían adentrado en el cementerio que ella custodiaba.

\- Estábamos persiguiendo a Mistia, la Señorita Yuyuko tiene hambre. Le pidió disculpas Youmu, cosa que causó que se les uniera Yoshika para perseguir a la chica.

Fue en ese momento, que cuando acorralaron a Mistia, apareció Rumia, quien las detuvo con querer comerse a Mistia, por lo cual, el paso de ambas chicas fantasmas fue detenido.

\- ¿Qué haces, Rumia? ¿Por qué no nos dejas avanzar? Le preguntó Youmu.

\- ¡Yo seré la única que se coma a Mistia y ténganlo por entendido! Les dijo ella firme, mientras que Mistia se sentía segura, en cierto sentido, sudando de un tanto de los nervios.

A su vez, en la Mansión de Eileen, Kaguya se había despertado, como siempre temprano, recibiendo a Eirin, quien le traía el desayuno a la cama con Reisen y Tewi.

\- Buenos días, Señorita, ¿cómo ha amanecido? Le preguntó amablemente la chica experta en Medicina.

\- Eirin, buenos días, gracias y con respecto a tu pregunta: Me siento bien, gracias de nuevo. Le agradeció Kaguya, mientras que empezaba a desayunar esa mañana de primavera.

A su vez, Yukari se despertaba de su sueño profundo, mientras que en su mente, soñaba que tenía a Eddy abrazándolo y besándolo a más no poder, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía a Chen en sus brazos.

\- Señorita Yakumo, no puedo respirar. Le dijo Chen, quien se estaba poniendo morada, mientras que Ran la trataba de quitar de sus brazos.

\- Oh, Eddy, eres tan suave, como Che -Se despierta- ¡¿Cómo Chen?! ¡Chen! ¡Ay, Dios! ¿Estás bien? Le preguntó Yukari, mientras que la pequeña respiraba de vuelta normalmente.

\- Uf, Uf, sí, no se preocupe, Señorita Yukari. Le dijo ella.

\- ¿Volviste a soñar con él? Preguntó Ran, mientras que traía el desayuno.

\- Sí, pero, ¿fue de verdad que estuvo aquí? ¿O lo habré soñado? Preguntó Yukari.

\- Fue de verdad. Usted no lo soñó. Le respondió Ran a la bella mujer.

\- ¿Cómo, Ran? Preguntó ella, haciéndose que no la había escuchado.

\- No lo soñó. ¿Por qué? Le preguntó la chica de 9 colas.

(Música Jijijiji de Los Redondos)

\- Porque: ¡ No lo soñé ieeeeeee ieeeeee ! Cantó Yukari con los lentes oscuros del Indio Solari.

Ambas Shikigamis pusieron cara de sorpresa y de poker-face.

\- ¡ No lo soñé ieeee ieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee y me abrazó y besó como nunca lo había hecho otro en la deriva. No lo soñé ieeeee ieeeeeeeeee y fue una gran relación de minutos, pero lo disfruté ieeeeeee ieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! ¡ Los ojos ciegos bien abiertos ! Cantó Yukari, haciendo parodia al Indio Solari, mientras que dejaba en asombro a Chen y Ran.

\- ¿Y vas a decir que el lujo es vulgaridad? Preguntó Ran, mientras que se aguantaba las ganas de reír.

\- Jajajajja, no, el lujo es derecho de los que trabajan dignamente y no es ninguna vulgaridad. Que comparte ese sujeto el enorme caudal de dinero que gana, en vez de gastarlo en drogas y de hablar de mentiras. Les dijo ella, mientras que se despertaba llena de alegría por haber estado con Eddy esa noche, tras la fiesta en el Templo Hakurei.

 **( Nota: No se enojen, el que le guste al Indio Solari n.n, le respeto sus gustos. Es una pequeña parodia al meme de "No lo soñé ieeee ieeeee")**

A su vez, Suika llegaba para ayudar a Reimu, ya que había recibido la noche anterior una gran cantidad de donaciones y necesitaba poner todo en orden, una parte sería destinada al mantenimiento del templo y la otra para ahorrar lo suficiente. Mientras que Alice aún dormía, Sanae también, como se podía decir lo mismo de Flandre y Hong Meiling, quienes no querían despertarse, salvo por Remilla, Sakuya, Koakuma y Patchouli, el resto estaban durmiendo un rato más, lo mismo se podían decir de Rumia y Rinnosuke, quienes habían comido mucho para levantarse ahora.

Yuuka Kazami salía con Wriggle Nightbug para ver cómo estaban los campos de girasoles y dar sus largos paseos por el lugar y así evitar que entraran extraños a sus tierras.

Y finalmente, Eddy y Mokou se habían logrado despertar, para así poder empezar su nuevo día en Gensokyo.

\- Bueno, vayamos a dar un paseo. Le sugirió Mokou, mientras que terminaba de colocarse sus amuletos en los cabellos blancos.

\- Sí, vamos. Le respondió Eddy y le tomó de las manos a ella, caminaron hacia la puerta y se dirigieron con rumbo a los bosques.

Y así fue como comenzaron su día juntos Mokou y Eddy, yendo de paseo por los Bosques del Bambú Perdido, tomados de la mano y disfrutando de ese día tan bello y del comienzo de la semana en Gensokyo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Amanecía en Gensokyo, los cálidos rayos del Sol alejaban el frío y aunque estaban en Primavera, el tiempo por las noches era bastante fresco por las montañas.

\- Awwww, que linda mañana para congelar sapos. Se dijo Cirno, mientras que con sus amigas, iban a las montañas, para hacer de las suyas con los sapos de Suwako.

Poniendo cara de "Troll Face", Cirno y sus amigas lanzaron toda una tormenta de nieve y hielo, la cual congeló a todos los sapos, después de cometer esa travesura, escaparon para ver la reacción del a Diosa de la Montaña.

Y justo...La pobre la Suwako se despertaba para ver a sus pobres criaturas yacer congeladas, algo que no soportaba para nada y entonces, estalló en furia.

\- ¡CIRNO! Se escuchó el grito de ella, mientras que la peli azul y sus amigas estallaban de la risa.

\- Super, le moví el cerebro. Se río ella, haciendo parodia a "Los Simpsons".

Por otro lado, Rumia estaba disfrutando de un dulce "desayuno" de varias personas que había atrapado, le gustaba sentir el sabor de las entrañas en su boca, era como los caramelos, jugosos y dulces, además de tener un estómago bien fuerte para digerir todo un cuerpo, sea adulto o joven, incluyendo los huesos.

\- Awwwww, que rico. Se dijo, mientras que se frotaba las manos sobre su panza, satisfecha por semejante "banquete" que había recibido.

Mientras tanto, Yukari salía de paseo con Ran y Chen por los valles de Gensokyo, Alice se iba también con sus muñecas Shangai de recorrido hacia el Templo Hakurei y dejaba una vigilancia sobre su casa.

\- Bueno, hoy he recibido más donaciones que en otros días. Se dijo Reimu, mientras que cerraba la caja para sus donaciones llenas y con Suika la llevaban al templo, ya que pesaba muchísimo por todo lo que había recibido.

\- Wow, hay que repetir estos festejos en el templo, Reimu-san. Le sugirió Suika, mientras que cerraban con llave la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

\- Lo pensaré, pero creo que es una buena idea hacerlo de nuevo. Le aprobó su idea la Miko.

A su vez, Yuuka estaba sembrando nuevos girasoles y flores en sus campos y vigilando de que nadie entrara, Lily White volaba feliz por los Cielos por la Primavera que había llegado a Gensokyo, Kaguya había salido para darle de tomar a las plantas, mientras que Reisen y Tewi iban con Eirin a buscar nuevas plantas para sus medicinas mágicas.

Mientras tanto, Rinnosuke estaba aún durmiendo, ya que había tenido un día bastante largo anteriormente y ahora con cerrar los ojos, le ayudaría bastante a descansar por unas horas.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos de visita a la casa de Mokou? Propuso Kaguya a Reisen y Tewi, mientras que ellas aceptaban y se les unía Eirin para dirigirse hacia la casa de la chica de y de su novio en el Bosque Perdido del Bambú.

\- Vayamos, hoy hemos terminado de terminar de arreglar la mansión. Respondió Reisen, mientras que salían de la mansión y cerraban las puertas, para que no entraran los emisarios de la Luna, los cuales pedían que regresara la Princesa a la Luna, pero ella siempre se negaba.

Pero lo que no sabían todos, era que Mokou y Eddy ya tenían un plan de vacaciones para pasarla bien y así festejar por su aniversario de novios.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: (Música Beautiful Day de U2)

\- Qué alegría, la Primavera ha llegado, estoy tan feliz. Se dijo Lily White, mientras que iba volando con sus amigas Hadas por los Cielos de Gensokyo, anunciando la llegada de su estación querida y favorita.

Mientras tanto, Suwako estaba descongelando a sus pobres sapos que Cirno había congelado con sus amigas, estaba muy molesta por lo ocurrido.

\- ¡CIRNO, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas la Diosa de la Montaña, molesta por lo ocurrida.

En los bosques de las Hadas, Cirno y las chicas no paraban de reírse de la broma que habían causado a la pobre Suwako, quien estaría toda la mañana descongelando a sus pobres sapos.

\- ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! ¡Fue la mejor broma del Mundo! Se río Cirno con Rumia, las Hadas y Wriggle con Mistia, la cual se había refugiado allí de Yoshika, Yuyuko y Youmu.

\- Deberíamos hacer lo mismo con la Princesa Yuyuko. Propuso Mistia, como venganza por lo que le habían querido hacer.

\- ¡SÍ! Gritaron emocionadas las chicas.

En la Montaña Youkai, Hina Kagiyama estaba ocupada ahuyentado a los humanos perdidos y reunía sus desgracias.

\- Cada día vienen más a perderse, Dios, que molestos que son. Protestó ella, pero era su trabajo.

En los jardines de girasoles, Yuka Kazami y Elly se habían reunido para ver el Amanecer, mientras que afuera de los jardines, Nazrin con Shou Toramura, Vaisravana, Minamitsu Murasa e Ichirin Kumoi, se encontraban repartiendo los tesoros que habían encontrado en unos restos de naufragios en las costas, pero tuvieron que alejarse de allí, ya que Yuka los tenía bajo vigilancia.

\- Vamonos de aquí, no quiero ser parte del jardín. Pidió Minamitsu, mientras que escapaban de allí.

En la Mansión Scarlet Devil, Remilla salía de paseo con Flandre, siempre bajo la sombrilla de la Jefa de las Maids, Sakuya Izayoi, quien había ido a cerciorarse de que Hong Meiling estuviera cumpliendo su rol de Guardiana de la entrada, pero...

\- Meiling, espero que estés cumpliendo con tu deber de Guardiana. Le dijo ella seria a la oriental, pero, sucedió algo bastante extraño:

(Música Satellite de EchoDroides del juego Watch-Dogs)

Meiling se encontraba bailando junto a un joven de cabellos negros y traje al estilo Tony Montana, a su vez, entraban en la mansión Marisa Kirisame para "pedir prestados" algunos libros a Patchouli y Alice Margatroid, quien iba con sus muñecas Shangai y Hourai para linchar a la Bruja de cabellos rubios por haber entrado en su casa.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí, Marisa, de esta no te salvas! Le gritó Alice, mientras que su escuadrón de muñecas preparaban las espadas para entrar en la mansión.

\- In the sky lurks an illuminatic satellite

Staring down taking notice of our daily lives Reconnaissance before the war that's breathing at our door to run, nowhere to hide from the eye in the sky Its time for us to join as one... for the future of those who we love Cantaba Meiling con MontanaHatsune92.

\- No dream could last forever

All things end someday We have reached the end of never But the soul will never fade Le siguió el joven.

\- There is no time to fight amongst ourselves Unity is the dream we were are born to reach No dream could last forever All things end someday We have reached the end of never But the soul will never fade No dream could last forever All things end someday We have reached the end of never But the soul will never fade No dream could last forever All things end someday We have reached the end of never But the soul will never fade Cantaron ahora juntos la Guardiana y el autor, mientras que Sakuya ponía cara de "Poker-Face" y sin decir nada.

\- Genial, gracias por haberme venido a visitar, MontanaHatsune92. Le agradeció Hong Meiling, mientras que le daba un beso al autor, dejándolo sonrojado.

\- No fue nada, Mi Amada Guardiana. Le respondió el joven, besando su mano y luego subiendo hasta llegar a sus labios, pero cuando se besaban apasionadamente, un bombardeo cuchillos dejó clavado en la pared de la entrada a Montana.

Inmediatamente tomó Sakuya a Meiling y le giró la cabeza para viera lo que estaba pasando:

\- Ejem, ejem, ejem, fue sin querer queriendo. Se disculpó Meiling, haciendo parodia al "Chavo del 8".

\- ¡Toma! Le golpeó Sakuya en la cabeza a la Guardiana, haciendo el clásico sonido de la campana de cuando Don Ramón le pegaba en la cabeza al Chavo.

\- Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi. Lloró Meiling, mientras que se escondía en la guardia.

\- ¡Y no te doy otra no más! Le gritó Sakuya, pero sintió que alguien le toca el hombro.

\- Sakuya, ¿es verdad que su abuelita era buena lanzadora de cuchillos? Le preguntó Montana, mientras que pasaba ella delante de él.

\- Espera -Le pide ella- ¡Toma! Le golpeó ella en la cabeza al autor.

\- Pi Pi Pi Pi. Lloró también el autor.

\- ¡Y no te doy otra no más! Ya que mi abuelita peleó junto con el Brigadier General Don Juan Manuel de Rosas* del lado de los Federales en la Argentina y fusilaba a los Unitarios, además de ser Campeona de lanzamiento de facones* en el campo con los gauchos. Respondió Sakuya a la pregunta de Montana.

Mientras que Meiling salía de la guardia, Sakuya la sacó para que viera todo el caos desatado: Había fuego, Flandre estaba persiguiendo a Marisa para que jugara con ella como la última vez, Alice también iba tras la Bruja y Koakuma estaba como loca por lo que el robo de los libros de la Hechicera Patchouli.

Marisa había logrado subir al ventanal de la biblioteca y pudo meterse, pero Alice en ese momento, le cerró el paso con la ayuda de sus muñecas y ella le sonrió a la creadora de muñecas.

\- Oye, Muñequita Linda, no deberías hacerme esto, no soy tu enemigo, soy tu amiga. Le dijo Marisa, mientras que parecía haberse ganado la confianza de Alice, pero...

\- Lo hubieras dicho antes. Le respondió Alice y la golpeó con su libro de magia en la cabeza y en la panza y eso hizo que se tropezara y cayera sobre los libros de Patchouli, afortunadamente no tuvo daños Marisa, pero Alice estaba muy molesta y con sus muñecas sacaron martillos para golpearla.

\- ¡Chicas, basta, basta! Les pidió Koakuma, pero al entrar por el ventanal de la biblioteca, ella tropezó y quedó inconsciente, mientras que Alice y sus muñecas golpeaban a Marisa con los martillos, hasta cansarse.

Mientras que Mokou y Eddy iban paseando cerca del lago, vieron el humo que salía de la Mansión Scarlet Devil.

\- Es la pluralidad de Gensokyo. Señaló Mokou a la cámara.

\- Esto siempre pasa cuando Meiling no está en la vigilancia. Dijo Eddy y fueron a ver qué estaba pasando.

Al llegar se encontraban con Sakuya Izayoi totalmente loca, mientras que lanzaba sus cuchillos contra todos los que pasaran.

\- ¡Al suelo! Gritó Eddy y se arrojaron al suelo, mientras que un bombardeo de cuchillos iba tras ellos.

\- ¡Regresa ladrona de libros, te juro que no te salvas de esta paliza! Le gritó Patchouli, ya que en medio del caos desatado, Marisa aprovechó para llevarse varios libros de la biblioteca.

\- ¡Iré tras ella, Señorita Patchouli y discúlpeme por no haberla frenado! Le pidió disculpas Koakuma, mientras que la Hechicera lanzaba un respiro profundo.

\- Volverá mañana con ellos, estoy seguro. Añadió Patchouli, mientras que seguía el caos por la entrada a la Mansión.

\- ¡Jajajjaja, jugar con Marisa es muy divertido! Río Flandre, ya que se había divertido mucho jugando con la Bruja y con todos, eso incluía al pobre MontanaHatsune92 (Pobre de mí XD, la fuerza que tiene Flandre Scarlet te destruye el cuerpo).

A su vez, habían llegado Mokou y Eddy, quienes no dieron crédito a toda la destrucción causada.

\- ¡Paren, paren¡ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un quilombo? Preguntó Eddy.

Fue de suerte que apareciera Reimu Hakurei para calmar la tensión.

\- Ya no hay un momento para dormir en la mañana. ¡Cuanta gente baja hay en el Mundo, Madre Mía! Exclamó ella, mientras se calmaban las peleas, sacaban a MontanaHatsune92 de la pared donde había quedado clavado y la calma regresaba a Gensokyo.

\- Siempre lo mismo. Jajaja. Río Mokou, mientras que continuaban con su paseo matutino.

 **Bueno, chicos, acá termina este capítulo y vendrá uno más n.n. Capítulo nuevo y con toques de la comedia argentina, un homenaje al "Chavo del 8" e historia de mi país, a parte de haber una pequeña parodia a la película "Esperando la carroza", además de que este capítulo es por mi cumpleaños :D.**

 **Dejaré acá abajo aclarado sobre las palabras y nombres utilizados.**

 ***Brigadier General Don Juan Manuel de Rosas: Militar y Político argentino, Gobernador de la Provincia de Buenos Aires entre 1835-1852, ocupando dos veces el cargo, dominando a los Unitarios en la Confederación Argentina. (1793-1877).**

 *** Facón: O "Cuchillo Gaucho", es una herramienta hecha por los antiguos Gauchos, originaria de las Pampas, utilizado para tareas del campo y para manualidades.**

 **Homenajes a "Esperando la carroza" y "El Chavo del 8". Así que nos estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo n.n. Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz y que tengan una buena semana.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: A su vez, en la Mansión de Eientei, antes de salir, Kaguya se despertó todas las mañanas, le gustaba dormir desnuda y tenía a un cierto acompañante con ella en la cama.

\- Awwwwww. Que buena fiesta que hace Reimu. Bostezó la chica tras haberse despertado temprano, mientras que veía a su novio a los ojos y pegado al cuerpo de él.

 **(** **Nota:** **No soy dueño del personaje que aparecerá, llamado Israel Fernando Meza de Irala, este OC pertenece a Mailmon)**

A Kaguya le gustaba dormir desnuda y encima abrazada con esta persona, mientras que afuera, seguía MontanHatsune92 pegado en la pared de la Mansión Scarlet, apareció delante de él un portal.

\- Vaya, vaya, miren a quién tenemos aquí. Dijo una voz, mientras que salía una figura tan conocida (y milenaria por así decirlo XD).

\- Ohhhhhhhhhhhh. Dijo MontanaHatsune, mientras suspiraba al ver quién era la invitada.

\- He venido por ti, Mi Amado Príncipe. Dijo Yukari Yakumo y salió del porta, sacando los cuchillos que tenían aún prisionero al autor.

\- Espera, ¡¿Qué vas a hacerme en los portales?! Preguntó asustado Montana, mientras que Yukari sonreía de una forma malvada y sus ojos brillaban de un fuerte color rojo.

\- Lo vas a disfrutar: Hace muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo que no gozo con alguien, encima un humano. Le respondió a su pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo será esto? Preguntó el autor, ya que tenía su tiempo dividido para Hong Meiling, Yuuka Kazami y ahora, tenía que dar su tiempo para con Yukari Yakumo.

\- Solo relájate, que te va a gustar. Le calmó, mientras que se lo llevaba hacia el interior del portal.

(Música Oxygene de "Radio The Journey", GTA IV)

Inmediatamente, entró MontanaHatsune92 en uno de los portales de Yukari, el lugar estaba muy reducido de espacio y los pechos de la chica lo tenían contra la pared.

\- Ahora nadie nos quitará del medio. Le respondió Yukari, mientras que...

( **Advertencia: Un poco de clasificación "T" :3. Prudencia)**

 **-** Che, tranquila -Pero en ese momento, Yukari se empezó a desvestir, mientras que abría el agua caliente y toda la habitación de donde se encontraban, se inundaba de vapor.

\- Mmmmm, vamos a divertirnos. Le dijo Yukari, mientras que aprovechaban el momento para "pasarla bomba".

Yukari se comenzó a desvestir y a meterse en el agua que lanzaba vapor.

\- _"Ay, Mama, esta chica es muy hermosa, pero tiene una fuerza que casi me mata, jajaja, no voy a desperdiciar este momento"_ Se dijo el autor, mientras que entraba en el agua.

\- Awwwww, que tranquilizador, ¿no? Preguntó Yukari, mientras que disfrutaba de tener a MontanaHatsune92 con ella.

\- Vos lo dijiste. Le respondió el autor, mientras que en ese momento, alguien tocaba a la puerta.

\- _Señorita Yukari, ¿se encuentra bien?_ Se escuchó la voz de Ran, mientras que ella tocaba a la puerta, causando en el autor mucho temor porque si los llegaban a ver juntos, iba a terminar en el Otro Mundo, (XD)...De otra dimensión.

\- Escóndete bajo el agua. Le pidió ella, pero el chico quedó sorprendido por lo que le había dicho y ante los nervios, ella hundió su cabeza, al momento en el que entraba Ran con Chen.

Las dos Shikigamis revisaron todo el lugar y no encontraron anda sospechoso por los alrededores, por lo cual, se retiraron.

\- Disculpe, Señorita Yukari, nos retiramos. Le respondieron Ran y Chen, mientras que se retiraban de aquel lugar y salía MontanaHatsune92 debajo del agua.

\- Uf, Uf, casi me ahogo. Le dijo, pero en ese momento, Yukari, sin quitarle nada de su traje de Frank Harris (Película "Cool World", se las recomiendo :D) y con los cabellos empapados, al igual que su traje, lo besó apasionadamente.

\- Hace años que esperaba este momento. Le confesó la Youkai de los Portales.

\- Y lo vas a vivir de la mejor manera. Le respondió Montana, mientras que la besaba con pasión y apagaban las luces del lugar.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: (Música Cool World de David Bowie, de la película "Cool World")

Eddy aprovechaba ese día tan especial con Mokou, era el aniversario por su relación, habían cumplido un año y tendrían una aventura los dos solos.

\- Esta es la paz que uno busca cuando se viene a vivir a Gensokyo. Le dijo Mokou, mientras que estaba abrazada a su novio.

\- Sí, con esta paz, uno puede escuchar tranquilo a la vida ir por su camino. Respondió, cuando en ese momento...

\- ¡Abran paso! Gritó Wriggle Nightbug, quien huía despavorida con Rumia, quien estaba feliz por el "juego" en el que estaba participando, junto a Cirno y Mistia Lorelei.

\- ¿Qué estará pasando? Preguntó asombrado Eddy, cuando justo en ese momento, sintieron un aura maligna por los alrededores.

\- Ahí tenes tu respuesta. Le respondió Mokou, viendo a Yuuka Kazami llevar su paraguas y una pala en ambas manos.

\- ¡Vuelvan para acá, ladronas de girasoles! ¡Las voy a enterrar vivas en mi jardín! Les ordenó que volvieran Yuuka, mientras que iba tras ellas.

\- Otra vez tratando de robar los girasoles de Yuuka.. Señaló, mientras que por magia de Eddy, aparecieron en un auto Mazda RX-7, modelo 1979, haciendo parodia a cierta película argentina*.

Mientras que manejaban por los campos, vieron a Yuuka ir tras la banda de Wriggle.

(Música Barrilito de Cerveza de Feliciano Brunelli, de la película argentina "Esperando la carroza")

Las chicas corrían despavoridas de Yuuka, quien iba en serio a enterrarlas con vida en sus jardines por haber tratado de robarle sus girasoles, mientras que desde el Cielo, la periodista del diario de Gensokyo, Aya Shameimaru, tomaba fotos para los diarios que saldrían esa mañana y la primera plana sería "Persecución por los campos de Gensokyo".

\- Ahí la tenes a la pelotuda. Señaló Mokou a Wriggle, quien trataba de esquivar los sucesivos Danmakus de Yuuka, fue entonces que Eddy tocó bocina.

\- ¿A mí? Preguntó Wriggle, mientras que se zafaba de los golpes de Yuuka.

\- ¡Wriggle! Gritó la Princesa del Fuego y ella se dirigió corriendo al auto para qué querían decirle, mientras que Yuuka iba detrás de ella y corrían en círculos alrededor del auto.

\- Escúchame, ¿viste a Kaguya? Le preguntó Mokou a la chica luciérnaga.

\- Eh. Dijo ella, mientras que trataba de hallar las respuestas para ellos y a su vez, de esquivar a Yuuka.

\- Soy la amiga de ella. Le dijo Mokou, pero ella recibió un golpe de la pala de la peli verde.

\- ¡Será posible, ¿no vas lo que es una Princesa de la Luna?! Le preguntó nervioso Eddy.

\- Sí, está yendo para tu casa, apresúrate, ya que tiene que hablar contigo. Le respondió Wriggle, mientras que se escapaban de Yuuka.

\- Perfecto. Respondió Mokou, mientras que el auto desaparecían y seguía con su novio paseando por Gensokyo.

A su vez, Marisa y Reimu habían ido a buscar a Eirin para que curara a un viajero que se había accidentado, pero no la encontraron en la Mansión de Eientei, por lo cual, debieron regresar por donde vinieron.

\- Nada, che*. Dijo Reimu, mientras que comía una empanada*.

\- Keine tampoco sabe nada. Le respondió Marisa, mientras que iban a buscarla en el pueblo.

\- Qué miseria, che, qué miseria. ¿Sabes lo que tenían para comer? Le preguntó Reimu a Marisa, después de haber ido a preguntar en la casa de Rinnosuke, en donde estaba reunido con Keine.

\- Empanadas. Le respondió Marisa y la Miko le hizo el número tres con los dedos.

\- Tres, me partieron el alma. Tres empanadas que le sobraron de ayer para dos personas. Dios Mío, que poco se puede hacer por la gente. Le alegó Reimu, sintiéndose mal por las pocas veces que Rinnosuke no tenía éxitos en el negocio.

\- Y si. Dijo Marisa, mientras que seguían camino.

\- Pero todos tienen todo lo necesario. Se justificó Reimu.

\- No creas, tú tienes una pobreza digna. Le alegó Marisa.

\- Sí, pero es una miseria digna al no recibir tantas donaciones. Respondió Reimu, mientras que disfrutaba de la empanada.

A su vez, Keine había llegado hacia la casa de Mokou, en donde la estaban esperando.

\- Buenos días, Mokou y Eddy, ¿cómo han amanecido? Les saludó la amiga de la Princesa del Fuego.

\- Por suerte bien y sin ninguna trampa de Tewi a la vista. Le respondió Mokou, cuando en ese momento...

\- Hablando de eso, Tewi les manda un regalo. Recordó lo que tenía la chica de cabellos plateados y en ese momento, al abrir la caja.

\- ¡NO LA ABRAS! Le pidieron, pero en ese momento, la caja explotó y causó que el techo de la casa de Mokou saliera volando por los aires y cayera en los jardines de Yuuka Kazami, lo cual trajo una lluvia de girasoles.

\- Awwww, que tierno regalo. Les agradeció Keine, pero en ese momento, el paisaje se tornó helado y sintieron unos fuertes pasos que hicieron temblar toda la zona.

(Al estilo "Jurassic Park", el suelo de la casa de la Princesa del Fuego comenzó a temblar y podían sentir una respiración detrás de ellos).

\- Decime que no está acá. Pidió Eddy, pero al darse la vuelta, vieron a Yuuka sonriéndoles de una manera aterradora y causando que se les helara la sangre y que les temblara todo el cuerpo.

\- Sí, está aquí. Le respondió Mokou, mientras que...

\- Que criaturas tan simpáticas. Les dijo Yuuka, mientras que los tres estaban contra la pared y sin poder hacer nada.

\- Yuuka, ba, baja tu so, sombrilla, por, por, por favor. Le pidió Eddy, mientras que protegía a Mokou y a Keine.

El pedido fue denegado y ella siguió avanzando, hasta que de golpe, tomó los girasoles.

\- Gracias. Les agradeció ella, mientras que le daba un beso en la mejilla a Eddy, pero se produjo otro problema...

Yuuka pudo sentir una presencia bastante llamativa en sus jardines, por lo cual se retiró, sin causar una masacre.

\- Uff, nos salvamos. Respiró tranquila Keine.

\- Sí y ya que justo estás aquí, hay algo que queremos mostrarte. Le contó Mokou y con Eddy se reunieron en la sala de la casa.

Mientras tanto, en los jardines de Yuuka Kazami, MontanaHatsune92 había terminado allí, tras despedirse de Yukari Yakumo.

\- Fue la mejor visita de todo el Mundo y eres muy bueno en el amor. Le agradeció la chica por su visita.

\- No es nada, por cierto, ¿en dónde me has dejado? Le preguntó, después de darle un largo beso en los labios.

\- Ah, son los Jardines de Kazami Yuuka, no te preocupes, no se encuentra en estos momentos. Le respondió ella y tras despedirse cerró el portal, pero a lo que a nuestro autor no le esperaba, era que había quedado metido en una trampa mortal.

Fue en ese momento, en el que sintió la misma respiración, la cual había experimentado Mokou, Eddy y Keine.

\- Vaya, que sorpresa, un humano en mis dominios. Le dijo una voz familiar y Montana al darse la vuelta, temblando, se vio cara a cara con la Youkai de las Flores.

\- Mierda. Dijo, mientras que Yuuka lo tomaba por sorpresa del cuello de su saco y se lo llevaba arrastrando a su mansión, donde allí viviría una experiencia inolvidable con ella, cosa que la situación era vista por Cirno, Daiyousei, Wriggle, Mistia y Rumia.

\- ¿Qué le va a hacer? Preguntó asustada Wriggle.

\- Sea lo que sea, es muy valiente con sobrevivir a Yuuka. Agregó Rumia, admirada por la valentía del autor.

\- ¿Y qué haremos ahora? Quiso saber Mistia al respecto.

\- Solo esperaremos y veremos si sobrevivió. Sugirió Cirno como idea, mientras que esperaban a las puertas de la mansión, escondidas en medio de todo el mar de girasoles.

 **Bueno, amigos :D, mucha comedia y aventura en este capítulo, pero ahora: ¿Qué es lo que tiene Mokou para contarle a Keine al respecto? ¿Qué pasará con MontanaHatsune92? ¿Habrá algún plan de rescate de Cirno y sus amigas? Todo esto y mucho más lo podrán ver en el próximo capítulo de esta nueva aventura.**

 *** Che: Se emplea en Valencia, Argentina, Bolivia, Paraguay y Uruguay para llamar a una persona o pedir su atención o para expresar asombro. No confundir con el otro che, el Che Guevara, revolucionario y médico argentino.**

 *** "Esperando la carroza": Película argentina cómica de 1985, protagonizada por Antonio Gasalla, China Zorrilla, Luís Brandoni, Mónica Villa, Betiana Blum, Julio de Grazia, Juan Manuel Tenuta, Lidia Catalano, Enrique Pinti y Dario Grandinetti. Actualmente considerada película de culto y clásico del cine argentino :3. Fue estrenada el 6 de Mayo de 1985 (Se las recomiendo esta película, lo mismo su secuela, que fue en el 2009, aunque la vi pero no me gustó mucho u.u, sin China Zorrilla y Antonio Gasalla, fue medio absurda). La escena de Reimu y Marisa con las empanadas, es una parodia a la escena de la pobreza que menciona Luís Brandoni, haciendo el papel de Antonio Musicardi junto a su hermano Sergio Musicardi (Juan Manuel Tenuta) y lo mismo en la escena de "Ahí lo tenes al pelotudo", son dos de las escenas más memorables de la película :D.**

 **Bueno, amigos, Camaradas y allegados, espero que disfruten de este capítulo. Mando saludos a Malimon y a AARA941, lo mismo a todos los que siguen estas historias y no estamos viendo en el capítulo próximo. Cuídense, MontanaHatsune92 out and peace. Que tengan un comienzo de semana.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Y mientras que Mokou y Eddy le contaban sobre el viaje que iban a hacer por su aniversario a Keine, Reimu y Marisa volvieron al Templo, ya que no hubo ningún incidente extraño, salvo para nuestro querido MontanaHatsune92, quien despertó de golpe, atado en una silla y en medio de la oscuridad.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? Se preguntaba el autor, mientras que veía a todos lados, pero solo encontraba oscuridad y nada más en aquel lugar.

Lo único que recordaba era que había pasado un gran momento junto a Yukari Yakumo y luego se encontraba en unos jardines extensos de girasoles.

Pero de pronto, recordó a aquella chica que apareció detrás de él, de cabellos verdes y ojos rojos, mirándolo con esa sonrisa aterradora, la cual no lo dejaría fugarse para nada, incluso cuando quiso escaparse de ella, le atrapó de un segundo, para así poder agarrarlo del cuello de su saco y arrastrarlo hacia el interior de su mansión.

\- ¡AYUDA! Pidió auxilio Montana, pero no hubo ni una sola respuesta a cambio.

Fue en ese momento, en el que se abrió la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Montana, tratando de zafarse, pero ya alguien había tomado cartas en el asunto para que no intentara una fuga.

\- Por más que lo intentes, no podrás escapar. Le respondió la voz familiar, mientras que Montana se daba la vuelta, temblando y sudando del frío, viendo el terror en persona.

\- ¡AYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Pidió auxilio el autor, pero Yuuka Kazami, la Youkai de las Flores, no le iba a dejar fugarse.

\- Lo siento, pero de aquí no te vas. -Se acerca hacia su rostro, sonriendo de forma malvada- De esta mansión no saldrás y nadie podrá escuchar tus gritos. Le completó, mientras que encendía un equipo de música y subía el volumen.

(Música Jesus built my hotrod, Ministry, del Watch-Dogs)

\- ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ, NO SE HAGAN LOS GILES Y VENGAN A SACARME! Pidió a los gritos el autor, pero Yuuka se hizo cargo de cerrar todas las puertas y subir el volumen hasta lo más alto para que nadie escuchara los gritos de terror de su "invitado", digo digo, víctima.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué es lo que deseas? Le preguntó Yuuka, mientras que traía su sombrilla.

\- ¡Ayuda, Ayuda! ¡Llamen a las Fuerzas Armadas, al IRA, a la Mafia, a los Kurdos, a todo el Mundo! Pidió Montana, pero como Yuuka le había dicho, nadie escucharía sus gritos de auxilio.

\- Veo que esta música ya está haciendo que mi invitado empiece a levantar sospechas en los alrededores, será mejor que pase a algo más...Fuerte. Dijo la chica y puso otro tema.

(Música Redneck de Lamb of God)

Aquella música parecía que iba a matar a su invitado, Montana trataba de zafarse, pero Yuuka lo llevó a un lugar más "cómodo".

\- Espero que te guste esta habitación, es muy especial. Así quédate aquí esperando, ah y por las dudas. Le dijo ella, mientras que le tapaba la boca con cinta adhesiva y antes de irse, aferró más fuerte las cuerdas de la silla.

\- _¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡NO ME DEJEN CON LA PSICÓPATA!_ Pidió Montana, pero a Yuuka ni le llegaron esas palabras, ya que se acercó aún más a él, pero antes de eso, cambió la música una vez más.

(Música Natural Selection de Rings of Saturn)

\- Volveré dentro de poco, no vayas a salirte. Le dijo Yuuka, mientras que se iba, dándole esa sonrisa aterradora al joven.

Afuera de la mansión, Cirno y sus amigas se quedaron petrificadas al no poder salvar a MontanaHatsune92, ya que si entraban, Yuuka las iba a convertir en abono de Youkais y Hadas para sus jardines.

Ya casi sin poder gritar por el cansancio, Montana finalmente cedió ante el hecho de que estaba atrapado y no podría escapar de allí, para su sorpresa fue que apareció Yuuka de nuevo, pero para su sorpresa, la chica comenzó a quitarle las sogas y la cinta adhesiva.

\- Ahora vamos pagarás las consecuencias. Le dijo ella, mientras que el autor sentía que todo se estaba congelando.

Fuera de la mansión, en los Jardines, las Hadas y Youkais escucharon los gritos del pobre y no pudieron hacer nada al respecto.

\- MontanaHatsune92. Lloraron las chicas al pensar que él había sido víctima de Yuuka, pero en ese momento...

\- Emmm, chicas. Les llamó Wriggle, sacando el tono de drama y miraron por una de las ventanas.

\- ¡Está vivo! Gritó feliz Cirno, pero en medio de la emoción, no pudo controlar su equilibrio con sus amigas y terminaron cayéndose al piso y quedando atontadas por el golpe.

Y dentro de la mansión:

\- ¿Qué habrá sido eso? Mmm, bueno, como te dije: ¡Es hora de pagar las consecuencias! Le dijo Yuuka y se llevó a Montana hacia otra de las habitaciones de aquel sitio.

 **Y ahora qué es lo que pasará D:. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo :3, después del nuevo capítulo, vamos a enfocarnos más en Eddy y Mokou, los protagonistas de esta historia y de su viaje hacia Buenos Aires :D. Pero, ¿qué pasará con Montana ahora? ¿Y Cómo será el viaje de la pareja? :D No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Mando saludos a Malimon :D, muy bueno el capítulo 4 :3 sigue así y deja a mi personaje con Yuuka Kazami como pareja :3. Se ven tan tiernos juntos Montana-Yuuka :3**

 **Bueno, amigos, Camaradas y Asociados, nos estamos viendo en nuevos capítulos y proyectos, antes de publicar este capítulo, con respecto a la historia de "Un romance fuera de este Mundo", el capítulo final o epílogo, va a quedar detenido hasta nuevo aviso u.u, debido a los exámenes finales de la Facultad, quería hacer el capítulo final de esta historia de Steven Universe antes del 16 de Julio, pero me pusieron dos finales orales para el 13 y voy a estar ocupado en eso, pero después de que me saque de encima esas pruebas. Empezaré a escribir lo prometido. No se preocupen. También le mando saludos a AARA941, aletuki01, saQha, Urakashi, AkumuHoshi, Guest (Tranquilo, Montana aún sigue vivo, no hace falta el pésame) y para otros más n.n. Cuídense, se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz y que tengan una buena noche.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Los gritos de Montana se hicieron oír por toda Gensokyo.

\- ¿Escucharon eso? Preguntó Keine.

\- Pobre del que entró en los Jardines de Yuuka, ahora ya debe estar "formando parte" de él. Alegó Mokou.

\- Dios, parecía que era la "Masacre de Texas". Añadió Eddy, mientras que temblaba de miedo y se abrazaba con Mokou.

En el Templo Hakurei.

\- Ahhhh, sentí como si me hubiera caído un rayo con esos gritos. Dijo Marisa, pero en ese momento, Reimu se encontraba dormida.

\- Después iré a ver qué pasó, solo quiero dormir un rato. Pidió Reimu, ya que era aún muy temprano para levantarse.

Y por otro lado, Aya se encontraba tomando fotos con su cámara para ver qué había ocurrido en los Jardines de la Youkai de las Flores.

\- Me parece que hoy hay una masacre en serio de parte de Yuuka. Se dijo confiada de poder obtener una buena recompensa al respecto.

Preparando la función de filmaradora de su cámara, se puso en una de las ventanas de la planta de la mansión y entonces comenzó su labor periodística.

\- Esto va a ganarle a Dross con sus "Top 7". Solo espero que no termine convirtiéndose en un "video Snuff". Pidió ella, mientras que Yuuka arrastraba la silla con Montana hacia la planta baja.

\- ¡Espera, espera! ¡¿Qué me vas a hacer?! Le preguntó él a ella, cosa que no le escuchó sus gritos de miedo.

\- Solo te diré que hoy vas a asumir las consecuencias. Jajaja, te va a gustar. Le dijo Yuuka, mientras que veía a Aya filmar todo, parecía no molestarle que la periodista estuviera husmeando en sus territorios.

\- ¿Qué raro? Se dijo ella, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró cara a cara con Yuuka, quien le estaba sonriendo malvadamente y la estaba a punto de estrangular, cuando Aya pegó vuelo y salió huyendo de allí.

\- ¡No me dejes con ella, voy a terminar como en las películas Snuff! ¡Aya, volve y te regalo un kilo entero de alpiste para aves y hasta una mansión en Liberty City! Le pidió que volviera para que lo salvara, pero le llegó un papel de ella.

\- " _Te lo agradezco pero no me gusta el alpiste y además las mansiones me dan tristeza, gracias. Ahora, trata de sobrevivir, lo siento"_ Le decía el mensaje, cuando tuvo que aceptar que ahora estaba en serios problemas.

\- ¿En qué nos quedamos? Ah sí: Hora de asumir las consecuencias. Le dijo finalmente Yuuka, mientras que volvía a subirlo a la planta alta de la mansión suya.

Montana estaba sudando de los nervios y temblaba al ver que Yuuka se iba acercando más a él.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Volvió a gritar, pero nada la iba a detener a la Youkai de las Flores.

\- Esto va a ser muy divertido, te lo puedo asegurar. Le contestó Yuuka, mientras que lo ponía más nervioso de lo que estaba.

Yuuka le retiró la cinta adhesiva de la boca, pero no quitó las cuerdas de su sitio, solamente permaneció allí, causándole más miedo, Montana temía de que ella estuviera preparando alguna sierra eléctrica y una pala para descuartizarlo y luego enterrarlo en el jardín sin que nadie se entera de un "posible homicidio", pero esa fantasía que temía no se cumplió, ella de sorpresa, apareció detrás de la silla y le quitó las sogas que ya le estaban dejando marcas en los brazos y la circulación de la sangre volvía a correr tranquilamente.

\- Ahora sí nos vamos a divertir. Y no trates de escaparte, ya sabes lo te pasará. Le dijo la Youkai y para sorpresa de Montana...

Por otra parte, Keine estaba feliz por el viaje que harían en unos días Mokou y Eddy, aprovechando las vacaciones de Primavera, visitarían Buenos Aires y todas las zonas rurales del Sudoeste y Sur de la Provincia, ya que la Princesa del Fuego estaba ansiosa de viajar y sin tener ningún problema con nadie, solo serían ella y Eddy, nadie más.

\- Es genial que te vayas de minivacaciones por unos días, la vas a pasar genial allí. Le dijo ella, mientras que Mokou aprobaba su idea.

\- Eddy dice que hay una región con Sierras, formaciones montañosas y unos pueblos hermosos en toda esa región. Le contó ella, mientras que iban preparando las valijas para irse por unos cinco días a Buenos Aires y para recorrerla, en total sería una semana entera de viajes por toda la Provincia de Buenos Aires y sin que hubieran conflictos en Gensokyo.

\- Suerte, pásenlo bien, se lo merecen. Les dio buena suerte Keine, mientras que se quedaba en la mansión de ella un rato para ayudarles con el equipaje.

Y con MontanaHatsune92:

\- Papa, no me esperaba esto. Dijo asombrado el autor, mientras que Yuuka se sentaba en sus piernas y se aferraba del cuello de su saco.

\- ¿Pensabas que te iba a descuartizar? Jajaja, tontito. Ahora, ven, acerca tus labios y besame con toda pasión. Le ordenó Yuuka, mientras que obedecía su invitado.

\- Tus deseos son órdenes. Le respondió Montana, mientras que apagaba las luces de la habitación.

 **Jajajaja y el viaje va a comenzar y tenemos pareja :3 Saludos a Malimon, espero con emoción el siguiente capítulo :3, muy buena tu historia también, en el próximo capítulo de "The New life in Gensokyo" volverás a aparecer :3. También le mando saludos a AARA941, aletuki01, Tommiboy, Megurine Chikane, Jaimico Plauto, Urakashi, saQha, AkumuHoshi y Princesa andrmeda.**

 **Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz y que tengan todos una buena noche. Peace and out.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: **Capítulo dedicado a Mailimon :D Saludos, Camarada.**

\- Awww, que buena noche que tuvimos, ¿no, Israel? Le preguntó Kaguya, mientras que no se quería separar de él, ya que lo tenía como almohada, junto a la suya.

\- Muy buena, Princesa, fue muy buena noche. Añadió Israel, mientras que ella seguía con los ojos pegados, ya que no quería despertarse, a pesar de que Eirin estaba siempre tratando de despertarla.

\- Vamos, Princesa Kaguya, ya es hora de levantarse. Le dijo la médica, mientras que la quería mover de la cama, pero no servía, solo se quedaba allí.

\- No te preocupes, Eirin, déjala que duerma, encima no quiere despegarse de mí. Le dijo Israel, mientras que Kaguya lo abrazaba con fuerza.

\- Está bien, pero luego se levantan, además no entiendo cómo no pudo escuchar esos gritos, pobre MontanaHatsune92, el pobre debió quedar ya como alimento para cuervos en los Jardines de Yuuka.

\- Me parece que Yuuka lo tiene para otra cosa. Añadió Israel, guiñando los ojos, sabiendo lo que realmente pasó.

\- Eso mismo te haría ahora, si no tuviera tanto sueño. Le confesó Kaguya, mientras que volvía a abrazarlo con fuerza.

(Música Gin and Juice de Snoop Dogg, Radio West Coast Classics, GTA V)

 **Atención: Lemon.**

Kaguya comenzó a desvestirse, mientras que Israel comenzaba a besar su cuerpo, sin más a poder, ella no resistió el placer y comenzó a gemir, llena de placer y tratando de no despertar a Tewi y Reisen.

\- Vamos, Israel, vamos. Le pidió ella, mientras que se quitaba su kimono y mientras que su invitado, se quedaba sonrojado al verla tan hermosa y blanca, además de que podía ver sus panties.

\- Disculpe. Le pidió disculpas por verle sus panties, pero ella se río.

\- Jejeje, no debes sentir vergüenza, tú ya eres mi novio. Le contestó ella, mientras que se quitaba ya toda la ropa y sentía como se iba "conectando" con su novio.

\- Ohhh, Kaguya-sama. Dijo Israel, mientras que ella sentía que estaba "uniéndose" a su chico, sin querer separarse jamás de su miembro viril.

\- Israel-kun, no, no te detengas. Le pidió ella, mientras que seguían en su acto.

\- Te prometí que este día tendrías mucha "acción". Le dijo, mientras que continuaban con relación.

Y mientras tanto, Eddy con Mokou, ya tenían todo listo para irse de vacaciones; por lo cual, se despidieron de Keine y de Reimu con Marisa, prometiendo no revelar nada acerca de su viaje a Buenos Aires.

\- Tranquilos, vayan sin ningún problema. Se merecen estas vacaciones. Les dijo Reimu, mientras que se despedían de ella.

\- ¡Traigan recuerdos y dulces! Pidió Marisa, cosa que a Reimu le hizo poner su clásica vena de enojo, nadie debía enterarse del viaje de la pareja.

\- La próxima te extermino a ti. Le dijo Reimu a la Bruja de cabellos rubios, pero ella se lo tomó como una broma.

Mientras que Mokou y Eddy se dirigían hacia el puerto, fue en ese momento, donde empezaron sus minivacaciones con rumbo para Buenos Aires, en una aventura que ellos iban a vivir y experimentar.

 **Bueno, mando saludos a Mailimon :D y AARA941 :D Espero que les guste el capítulo. n.n Nos estamos viendo en próximos capítulos y proyectos. Se despide cordialmente de ustedes, MontanaHatsune92. :D Paz.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Y mientras que Mokou y Eddy iniciaban su viaje, Emilio Goodman, había estado caminando por los valles de Japón, cuando de golpe, sintió que todo el suelo temblaba y empezó a correr, temiendo los desprendimientos de las rocas, cosa que eso ocurrió y salió disparada como una bala de cañón hacia un sitio seguro.

Encontró refugio en una cueva, cosa que terminó siendo succionado por una especie de torbellino, provocado por una misteriosa energía proveniente de las cercanías y cayó hacia tierra.

\- ¡¿Qué habrá sido eso?! Se preguntó, mientras que deambulaba por las cercanías de un lago gigante y en ella, una mansión se erguía en su centro.

(Música The Bunker OST, versión extendida del Watch-Dogs)

\- ¿Qué será este sitio? Se preguntó, mientras que caminaba por las cercanías de la entrada, pero como Meiling estaba en guardia, no iba a arriesgarse a cruzar por esa zona, por lo cual, saltó por una pequeña abertura que había e ingresó en los terrenos de la mansión, justo vio en una ventana que estaba abierta, donde allí podría conseguir ayuda, ya que alguien lo había llevado a ese lugar, sin conocer que estaba en Gensokyo.

Con sus habilidades de parkour, Emilio logró meterse en una gigantesca biblioteca, bastante antigua, era como perderse en una especie de laberinto, por lo cual fue en silencio, hasta que en el centro de la misma, sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo con fuerza.

\- ¡Te tengo, Marisa! Gritó la ayudante de Patchouli, Koakuma, pero dio vuelta al intruso, notó que no era Marisa.

\- ¡No me haga daño, por favor! Le pidió Emilio, mientras que rezaba, ya que había visto una Succubo.

\- Oye, oye, tranquilo, tranquilo, no te haré daño, por favor, no grites, esto es una biblioteca. Tranquilo. Le pidió ella calma y que no se asustara, cosa que el chico de España obedeció.

\- ¿Qué está pasando, Koakuma? Preguntó Patchouli, mientras que ella escondía en un cuarto a Emilio.

\- No, nada, Señorita, he ahuyentado a Kirisame Marisa, otra vez ha intentado burlarse de la seguridad de la mansión. Le explicó Koakuma.

\- Bien, si sucede algo más, avísame. Le pidió ella, mientras que regresaba con su lectura.

\- Enseguida, Señorita. Respondió la chica de cabellos rojos, mientras que ingresaba en el cuarto suyo y visitaba al nuevo extranjero.

Ya dentro, Koakuma se lanzó sobre el chico de España, tomándole de los brazos.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? Preguntó Emilio, mientras que ella lo recostaba en su cama.

\- Mi nombre es Koakuma, Asistente de la Señorita Patchouli Knowledge, te encuentras en la Mansión Scarlet Devil, Gensokyo, Japón. Le dijo ella todo lo que deseaba saber.

\- Mi nombre es Emilio Goodman, soy de España y estaba de paseo por aquí, cuando un portal me succionó y me llevó hasta aquí. Le contó.

\- Vaya, vaya, menos mal que terminaste aquí y no en los dominios de Rumia, sino ella te hubiera ya comido a puro placer. Le dijo ella, mientras que le sonreía al español y lo abrazaba con ternura.

\- Jeje, eso es cierto, espero que no sea una molestia para ustedes. Le pidió disculpas el chico.

\- Owww, tranquilo, no lo eres, puedes quedarte aquí. La pasarás genial. Le prometió Koakuma, mientras que en ese momento, Patchouli tocaba la puerta y ella la dejaba entrar en su cuarto para que viera al nuevo extranjero que se adentraba en la mansión de las hermanas.

 **Un saludo a AARA941 y a Mailimon :D, espero que te guste este capítulo, una pequeña introducción al personaje de AARA941 :D. No soy dueño de sus personajes, Emilio Goodman es propiedad de AARA941 n.n, para que no hayan dudas. Buenos, amigos, Camaradas, colegas XD, espero que disfruten de este capítulo nuevo. Nos estamos viendo en nuevas entregas y sobre el viaje que harán Mokou y Eddy a Buenos Aires, ¿cómo la estarán pasando? ¿Montana seguirá con vida? ¿Yuuka seguirá "torturando" a nuestro querido autor".**

 **Llamada entrante.**

 **MontanaHatsune92: No se preocupen, la estoy pasando bomba.**

 **Yuuka Kazami: Sí, no molesten.**

 **Termina la llamada.**

 **Bueno, ahí tienen su respuesta XD.**

 **Nos estamos viendo, en el próximo capítulo de "The New life in Gensokyo". Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz y que tengan un buen comienzo de vacaciones de invierno para todos.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Emilio se encontraba en la Mansión Scarlet Devil, donde Koakuma lo llevó ante Remilla Scarlet, la Dueña de la Mansión, quien no confiaba en el humano.

\- Sé que no debí dejarlo entrar, pero, por favor, Señorita Remilla, mírelo. Están lindo. Le dijo la ayudante de Patchouli, mientras que le apretaba las mejillas y le acariciaba los cabellos.

\- Mmmm. Se quedó pensando Remilla, cuando en ese momento, se escuchó un ruido en la biblioteca.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! Preguntó Patchouli, cuando en ese momento, vio a Sakuya traer agarrada del cuello de la camisa a Marisa Kirisame, quien había estado robando los libros de la Hechicera de nuevo.

\- Atrape a esta ladrona por usted, Señorita Patchouli. Le dijo la Jefa de las Maids, mientras que la arrojaba al centro de donde se encontraba el trono de la peli azul.

\- Vaya, vaya, con que la amiga de la Miko Hakurei de vuelta por estos lares, robando la biblioteca de Patchouli. Muy mal. Le dijo Remilla, mientras que pensaba en qué castigo darle.

\- ¡Onee-sama, hagamos como hizo Yuuka-san con Montana! Pidió Flandre, cosa que le interesó a Remilla de tenerla a Marisa bajo llave y con Alice, "torturándola" por el robo de los libros, pero en ese momento...

\- ¡Ja! ¡No podrán conmigo! ¡Tomen esto! Les dijo Marisa y tomando su escoba, lanzó una bomba de humo, la cual causó confusión en toda la sala.

\- ¡¿Dónde está?! Preguntó Sakuya, mientras que arrojaba los cuchillos contra la prófuga, pero en ese momento, cuando se disipó el humo, se toparon con una sorpresa.

\- Ahhhhh. Gimió de terror Emilio, mientras que aparecía clavado a la pared lateral de la sala.

\- ¡Ahhhhhh, Emilio-chan! Gritó Koakuma, mientras que con Sakuya y Patchouli lo sacaban de la pared, donde se encontraba pegado.

\- ¿Estoy muerto? Preguntó el joven, mientras que caía en manos de Koakuma.

\- No, pero si lo estuvieras, ya me hubiera quedado con tu alma y te haría mío, para siempre. Le confesó su amor la Succubo, mientras que lo besaba.

Y mientras que se daba el romance en la Mansión Scarlet Devil, en el campo de girasoles de Yuuka:

 **(Un poco de Lemon)**

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Oh sí! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! Gritaba de placer Yuuka, mientras que tenía relación con su "rehén" Montana, quien había quedado atrapado en las redes de ella.

\- _"Me va a hacer mierda con tanto sexo, pero ella lo ama. Cómo negarse uno a una chica tan bonita y psicópata a la vez"_ Pensó el joven, mientras que se cambiaba de escena y se veía a Kaguya seguir dormida con Israel, a quien no quería soltar, ya que lo tenía tan abrazado a su cuerpo como si fuera un oso de peluche.

 **(Termina el Mini-Lemon XD)**

Y mientras tanto, con Mokou y Eddy, ¿qué había sido de ellos? Bueno, ellos habían finalmente llegado a Buenos Aires, donde bajaron en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Ezeiza y de ahí, pusieron rumbo al Sur con un coche alquilado por el chico de Peach Creek.

\- Y así es como comienzan nuestras vacaciones en pareja. Respondió Mokou, mientras que viajaba con Eddy rumbo al Sur.

\- Tú lo has dicho, Princesa, tú lo has dicho. Le confesó Eddy, mientras que ambos se besaban en su viaje de placer y aventuras.

 **Para Mailimon y AARA941, lo mismo Tommiboy :D Espero que les guste el nuevo episodio y diviértanse :3.**

 *** Mailimon: Ya empezaré con la historia de Queen Blade n.n.**

 *** AARA941: :D Bienvenido de vueltas por tus vacaciones :).**

 *** Tommiboy: Me alegro de que gusten mis series :3 Un saludos para todos ustedes, de parte MontanaHatsune92.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Mientras que Emilio se recuperaba de sus heridas en la habitación de Koakuma, Yuuka estaba con Montana, a quien tenía de "rehén" en su casa y en donde no pensaba soltarlo para nada, en Gensokyo sabían del viaje que Mokou y Eddy habían hecho para Buenos Aires.

\- Bueno, ya hemos llegado. Dijo Eddy, mientras que, como recordábamos, salieron del Aeropuerto Internacional de Ezeiza y se pusieron en marcha con un coche alquilado, con el cual, se pusieron con rumbo hacia el Sur.

\- Tú lo has dicho. Y mira estas zonas de la Costa, ¿te parece si vamos allí? Le sugirió Mokou.

\- Por supuesto, vamos. Dijo su novio, mientras que ponía el coche en marcha y se dirigían en su viaje en la ruta.

A su vez, Marisa y Reimu habían vuelto al Templo Hakurei, donde en este sitio, se encontraron con Alice.

\- Marisa. Le llamó ella a la Bruja de cabellos rubios.

\- ¡Ops, me olvidé que había dejado la canilla abierta de la ducha todo el día! ¡Adiós! Se despidió ella, mientras que salía volando, dejando a la Maestra de las Muñecas confundida.

\- ¿Qué le pasó? Solo le iba a devolver este libro. Le contó a Reimu.

\- Aww, ya sabes cómo es, siempre se pone de esa forma cuando te ve. Le confesó Reimu.

\- Ya veo. Dijo Alice, un tanto avergonzada.

\- No le des importancia, ven, pasa. Hay algo que debemos hablar. Le invitó a pasar a su casa la Miko, mientras que entraban, se escucharon gritos, los cuales venían de los campos de girasoles de Yuuka y de la Mansión Scarlet.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! Preguntó Wriggle, mientras que salía con Rumia, Cirno, Daiyousei y las demás Hadas para averiguar el origen de esos gritos que helaban la sangre.

 **D: ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Estarán bien Montana y Emilio? :D No se lo pierdan en el próximo capítulo de esta bella y cómica historia. Saludos para Mailimon y AARA941.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: El grito de terror que se había sentido en toda Gensokyo, heló la sangre de muchos de los seres mágicos, sobre todo de las Youkais, los responsables eran Emilio Goodman y Montana, quienes habían estado en las Mansiones de Yuuka y la Scarlet Devil Mansion, donde eran los invitados de las mismas

El primero en provocar el grito, fue Emilio, quien había sido enviado para ver a Remilla Scarlet, la cual estaba en el Salón del Trono, pero al llegar, escoltado por Koakuma, alguien le había llamado la atención sobre el nuevo extranjero.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Un amigo nuevo con quien jugar! Gritó Flandre feliz, mientras que saltaba hacia Emilio y con su fuerza sobrehumana lo abrazaba hasta casi quebrar toda su columna.

\- ¡Flandre-sama! Gritó Sakuya, mientras que con Meiling trataban de sacarla de encima de Emilio, quien ya se estaba poniendo pálido y gritaba del dolor.

\- ¡Ayúdenme! Pidió, casi sin aire en los pulmones.

\- No seas tímido, ven, vamos a jugar. Le pidió Flandre, mientras que se subía a su espalda y comenzaba a jugar con el invitado.

\- ¡Flandre! Le gritó Remilla, mientras que su hermanita menor le estaba apretando con fuerza las mejillas a Emilio.

El chico seguía con el juego, ya que no quería decepcionar a la Dueña de la Mansión Scarlet, por lo cual, prefirió seguir sufriendo todo el dolor y los abrazos mortales de la hermanita de Remilla, cosa que luego se fue acostumbrando.

\- Onee-sama, ¿puedo llevarlo a mi habitación para que juegue conmigo? Le preguntó ella a Remilla.

El rostro de su hermana mayor se quedó más blanco al saber sobre lo que le haría a Emilio: Lo peor que le haría sería hacerlo explotar con sus dedos o someterlo a la tortura misma de su locura.

\- Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor. Le pidió repetidas veces Flandre.

\- Emmm. Dijo Remilla, titubeando.

\- Por favor, por favor, no le haré daño, hasta Sakuya ha jugado conmigo y nunca se ha lastimado. Señaló ella a la Jefa de las Maids.

\- Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero no vayas a matarlo. Le dio su autorización.

\- ¡Gracias, Onee-sama! ¡Vamos, Emilio-chan! Le agradeció Flandre y se lo llevaba hacia su habitación para jugar con él.

Y así fue como Emilio fue enviado junto con Koakuma para jugar con Flandre, mientras que Remilla se lamentaba, ya que de seguro, tendrían que cavar una tumba o llevarlo al hospital por las posibles y futuras heridas que sufriera el chico.

\- ¿Era seguro hacerlo? Le preguntó Patchouli.

\- Ya sabes cómo se pone, es muy juguetona mi hermana. Alegó Remilla, mientras que Sakuya le traía el te de la mañana.

Y qué habrá sido de Montana, el cual había amanecido atado en la cama de Yuuka, la cual no aparecía, hasta que...

\- ¡No, no! Gritó él, al verse rodeado de la Princesa Yuyuko, Yukari Yakumo y Yuuka Kazami.

\- Traje compañía para lo que vamos a hacer, jeje. Dijo Yuuka, mientras que cerraba la puerta de la habitación con candado y llave.

\- ¿Y por qué desperté atado? Quiso saber el joven.

\- Oh, fue para dar más misterio y suspenso a nuestra relación: ¡Jajjajajajajajajajjajajjajajajajjaja! Río la peli verde, mientras que Montana miraba a la cámara.

\- _"Niños y Niñas, en especialmente para los varones, cuando duerman, fíjense bien en las paredes, porque a las 3:00 AM es la hora favorita de Yukari Yakumo con secuestrar chicos para tener relaciones sexuales salvajes y dimensionales"._ Les dijo a todos ellos de que tuvieran cuidado, pero que disfrutaran de la acción.

\- Jeje, menos charla y más acción, yo primero. Pidió Yuyuko, mientras que se desvestía.

\- Primero yo, tú de seguro te lo vas a comer. Le dijo Yukari, hasta que Yuuka las reunió.

\- Mejor entre todas. Les sugirió ella, cosa que las tres sonrieron de una forma aterradora y fue en ese momento, en el que se lanzaron sobre Montana.

\- ¡A comerlaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Dijo, al mejor estilo Guillermo Francella*, mientras que comenzaban con la fiesta.

Y justo en ese momento, Aya había tomado las fotografías de lo ocurrido, para llevárselos a Reimu y Marisa.

\- Ah, con razón, esas tres Youkais: Yuuka, Yukari y Yuyuko siempre con deseos ardientes. Dijo Reimu molesta, ya que no la dejaban dormir la siesta de la mañana.

\- ¿Y qué hay con lo de la Mansión Scarlet? Preguntó Marisa con Alice.

\- Ah, es que hay otro extranjero: Se llama Emilio Goodman y lo tienen jugando con Flandre Scarlet y parece que la Ayudante de la Biblioteca, Koakuma, está enamorada de él y no lo para de seguir a todas partes. Les contó Aya.

\- Creo que iremos de visita allí, para ver cómo está ese pobre chico. Dijo Reimu, mientras que se levantaban y partían hacia la Mansión.

\- Pero, ¿Y Montana? Preguntó Marisa.

\- Luego lo veremos a él, también, quisiera ver cómo van Kaguya e Israel. Le respondió Reimu.

\- Ese compa está muerto, no más no le han avisado* Cantó Marisa, sabiendo que Montana iba a terminar postrado en cama por los dolores de la fiesta sexuales que Yuuka había organizado.

Y mientras con Eddy y Mokou, ellos había hecho su primera parada en Magdalena, donde se detuvieron a las primeras horas de la mañana para tomar un descanso y cargar nafta, ya que necesitaban para un largo viaje hasta Tandil.

\- Son muy hermosas las estrellas. Le mostró Mokou a su novio, mientras que miraban admirados las estrellas brillar en el Firmamento Nocturno.

\- Tan hermosas como tú, Mi Princesa del Fuego. Le dijo Eddy a ella, mientras que sus manos recorrían la cintura de la chica, dejándola sonrojada y una pequeña llama inofensiva calentaba sus cuerpos, para alejar el frío de la noche, era Febrero, pero había pasado un Frente Frío, refrescando el lugar.

Mokou se acurrucó en el pecho de su novio, mientras que estaban acostados en el capó del auto, ella se quedó dormida y con Eddy acariciando sus cabellos y llevándola más hacia su cuerpo para que no tuviera frío, pero el fuego de su cuerpo la protegía, lo mismo al chico, quien había sido entrenado por su novia para que pudiera controlar el fuego y los otros tres elementos de la Naturaleza.

Para Montana, se había sumado alguien más a la fiesta:

\- ¿Llego tarde? Preguntó Yoshika Miyako, quien había llegado a la fiesta.

\- No para nada, recién empezamos. Le respondió Yuuka, mientras que comenzaban.

\- ¡Genial! Gritó Yoshika, mientras que mostraba sus dientes afilados, Montana se puso pálido, pensando que ella y Yuyuko se lo iban a comer.

\- Tranquilo, Montana, no te haremos nada. Solo queremos divertirnos contigo. Le dijo Yuyuko, mientras que Yuuka empezaba a besarlo y a tener relaciones con él cada vez más fuertes.

 **Jajajajjaja, pobre de mí XD, bueno, amigos, disculpen si ayer había subido un capítulo muy corto, pero es que estaba con sueño pero hoy les traigo uno más largo, así que espero que les guste :D.**

 **Saludos para Mailimon, Tommiboy, AARA941 y Cedric219. Y las preguntas:**

 *** ¿Qué pasará con Emilio y Montana?.**

 *** ¿Cómo seguirán su viaje Mokou y Eddy?.**

 *** ¿Aya se unirá a la fiesta de Yuuka en su mansión?.**

 *** ¿Emilio sobrevivirá a los abrazos y juegos mortales de Flandre?.**

 *** ¿Y qué estarán haciendo Israel y Kaguya?.**

 **Todo esto y mucho más, las verán en el capítulo que viene de "The New Life in Gensokyo" :D.**

 **Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz y que tengan un buen día y un buen feriado para los argentinos por el aniversario del paso a la inmortalidad del Libertador de América, General Don José de San Martín :D.**

 *** Guillermo Francella: Es un actor, humorista y comediante argentino, destacado por sus interpretaciones en películas como " _Rudo y Cursi", "El Secreto de sus ojos", "Corazón de león",_ entre otras.**

 *** _"Ese compa está muerto, no más no le han avisado",_ es una canción perteneciente al grupo de México llamado "Los Cuates de Sinaloa" que aparecen cantando en una de las temporadas de " _Breaking Bad"._ Se las recomiendo esa serie :D.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Koakuma abrió la puerta de la habitación de Flandre y al abrirse, se encontró con un Emilio Goodman atado a la silla de la habitación, donde Flandre no paraba de jugar con él, su juego era como un "interrogatorio", donde ella era la Detective y él era el detenido, pero por su fuerza sobrenatural, el chico sentía que su cuerpo estaba hecho polvo.

\- ¡Jajajaja, esto es muy divertido, Koakuma, ven, vamos juega con nosotros! Le pidió Flandre, mientras que se divertía con Emilio, quien toleraba todo el dolor que la hermanita de Remilla le estaba haciendo.

\- "Pobre Emilio-kun, lo que debe de estar soportando todo el dolor" Pensó la Súcubo, mientras que entraba en la habitación de la rubia.

Y a su vez, Montana estaba con Yuuka en su cama, pero lo que no se dio cuenta, era que alguien más se había sumado a la fiesta de ella.

\- ¿Llegue tarde? Preguntó Aya Shameimaru, quien había comenzado a filmar todo para la diversión.

\- Pero claro que no, esto recién empieza. Alegó Yukari, mientras que le quitaba los pantalones negros y el cinturón de plata a Montana y comenzaba con un "Koakuma abrió la puerta de la habitación de Flandre y al abrirse, se encontró con un Emilio Goodman atado a la silla de la habitación, donde Flandre no paraba de jugar con él, su juego era como un "interrogatorio", donde ella era la Detective y él era el detenido, pero por su fuerza sobrenatural, el chico sentía que su cuerpo estaba hecho polvo.

\- ¡Jajajaja, esto es muy divertido, Koakuma, ven, vamos juega con nosotros! Le pidió Flandre, mientras que se divertía con Emilio, quien toleraba todo el dolor que la hermanita de Remilla le estaba haciendo.

\- "Pobre Emilio-kun, lo que debe de estar soportando todo el dolor" Pensó la Súcubo, mientras que entraba en la habitación de la rubia.

Y a su vez, Montana estaba con Yuuka en su cama, pero lo que no se dio cuenta, era que alguien más se había sumado a la fiesta de ella.

\- ¿Llegue tarde? Preguntó Aya Shameimaru, quien había comenzado a filmar todo para la diversión.

\- Pero claro que no, esto recién empieza. Alegó Yukari, mientras que le quitaba los pantalones negros y el cinturón de plata a Montana y comenzaba con un "Handjob".

\- ¿Esto será una orgía? Quiso saber Montana, cosa que Yuuka le sonrió de una manera aterradora y para él, esa sonrisa malévola fue su respuesta.

\- Owwww, bueno, empecemos. Dijo Montana, mientras que Yuuka apagaba las luces y comenzaban a divertirse aquellas Youkais con Montana.

\- Solo esperemos que no venga Rumia, sino esto será como una película porno-gore. Dijo Aya, mientras que esperaban que la Youkai de la Oscuridad no apareciera para hacer estragos.

\- Tranquila, con todo lo que comió en la fiesta pasada, está más llena que un barco. La calmó Yukari, mientras que seguía con el "Handjob".

\- ¡Lo haces re bien, querida! Le felicitó Montana a la rubia de los Portales.

Yukari se aferró al cuello de la camisa del chico de Argentina y acarició sus cabellos, mientras que pasaba sus manos, luego, por el rostro del joven.

\- Y aún falta lo mejor, jeje. Dijo Yukari, mientras que Yuuka se subía arriba del joven y con su fuerza casi le quebraba su pecho y las costillas.

\- Esto será toda una fogata. Añadió Montana.

Y hablando de fogatas, veamos cómo les van a Eddy y Mokou en su viaje por Buenos Aires.

Mokou y Eddy habían dejado atrás Lezama y se dirigieron hacia el Sur, por la Ruta 2, la conocida como la "Ruta de la Costa Atlántica", en donde tenían como objetivo llegar a las Sierras de Tandil y el Sur de la Provincia de Buenos Aires.

Y volviendo con Emilio:

\- ¡Sí, sí, vamos, Emilio-kun, vamos! Le animó Flandre, mientras que jugaba con él, jugando al caballito, el joven sentía que su espalda se iba a quebrar por la presión que ejercía la hermanita menor de Remilla, cosa que Koakuma los observaba y se reía en su interior, aunque sentía lástima, porque el pobre joven podría terminar herido. A su vez, Keine se encontraba dando clases y despertaba a Cirno, quien se había quedado dormida, de nuevo, en sus clases.

\- ¡2+2: Pez! Dio ella su respuesta, cosa que provocó la risa de todas sus compañeras del salón.

\- Cirno. Bufó Keine, mientras que se calmaban las risas en el salón.

Eddy, a su vez, se encontraba al volante y con el coche descapotado, mientras que observaban los bellos y extensos campos argentinos, sabían que dentro de pocas horas estarían en el Partido de la Costa Atlántica, quería llegar antes del Crepúsculo y aprovechar sus cinco días de descanso, antes de volver a Gensokyo y lo aprovecharían al máximo.

\- Bueno, haremos una parada en "El Atalaya" de Chascomus. Dijo Mokou, mientras que su novio respondía.

\- Sí, detengamos el coche, que encima hay que recargarle la gasolina. Añadió su novio, mientras se detenían y cargaban el combustible al vehículo y se iban a desayunar juntos en el bar de la parada.

 **En el capítulo que viene, veremos a nuestros amigos llegar al "Partido de la Costa Atlántica" y luego a las Sierras de Tandil y Sierra de la Ventana :D. Saludos para Mailimon, AARA941 y Tommiboy.**

 **Se despide de ustedes, MontanaHatsune92 :D Paz.**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Se pusieron en marcha Mokou y Eddy, pero en ese momento, ellos se encontraban en el "Atalaya" de Chascomus, descansando y aprovechando para desayunar juntos esa mañana.

\- Tengo que admitirlo. Dijo Mokou asombrada.

\- ¿Qué cosa, Mi Hermosa Princesa? Le preguntó Eddy, mientras que la miraba con dulzura y ella se tomaba un "Frappe" de dulce de leche y café.

\- Este viaje, es estupendo, me encanta. Además de que aleja mi bipolaridad por lo ocurrido con lo de mi familia. Le señaló ella, mientras que su novio comprendía el mensaje de la chica.

\- Te entiendo, Mi Corazón, tú sufriste mucho. Le respondió Eddy, mientras que le tomaba de las manos y podía sentir ese fuego interno que tenía en su cuerpo.

\- Aún siento molestías por lo que Kaguya le hizo a mi familia, pero esas heridas se cerrarán de a poco. Dijo ella, mientras que agarraba una de las medialunas de la bandeja que les habían dejado y comía una.

\- De eso no te preocupes, el pasado quedó atrás. Tú y yo tenemos un futuro juntos ahora. Le respondió Eddy, mientras que le sonreía y luego la besaba dulcemente en los labios, haciéndola feliz y sonrojándola a más no poder.

Y mientras tanto, con Montana en la Mansión de Yuuka Kazami:

Montana se encontraba con su novia Yuuka Kazami, Yukari Yakumo, Yoshika Miyako y Aya Shameimaru, allí se había iniciado la "Fiesta de las Flores", mejor dicho, toda una orgía que organizó la Youkai de cabellos verdes.

\- ¡Yeah, sí, sí! Gritó Montana, mientras que Yuuka no paraba de tener relaciones sexuales con él y mientras más fuerte lo hacía, más le iba quebrando los huesos a su novio, sobre todo los de las piernas y la cintura.

\- Uff, cómo lo disfrute. Dijo satisfecha Yukari, quien ansiaba por seguir con la fiesta.

\- Jajaja, Yuuka no lo suelta a Montana. Agregó Aya, mientras que filmaba todo, pero para ella, temía de que esto se convirtiera en un video "Snuff".

\- ¡No, no, no vayan a pensar, que, que, que esto será un video "Snuff"! ¡Están, Ahh, Ahhh, Están muy equivocadas! Les respondió la chica de cabellos verdes, mientras que iba rebotando, llena de placer, mientras que se escuchaban los huesos de la espalda de Montana crujir como si fueran palillos chinos.

A su vez, en la Mansión Scarlet, Emilio seguía jugando con Flandre, quien no lo dejaba ir a ninguna parte, la hermanita de Remilla jugaba con tanta fuerza que casi le quebraba la cintura y todos los huesos de su cuerpo, por lo cual, tuvo que intervenir Koakuma para curar sus heridas, pero ella tenía un pretexto: Quería estar cerca del chico español para poder admirarlo y tener la oportunidad de besarlo y tenerlo bajo sus hechizos de amor.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí, vamos, vamos, Onii-sama, vamos! Pidió Flandre, mientras que seguía jugando con Emilio, mientras que Sakuya traía el té de la mañana para que descansaran un poco.

\- Oh, Sakuya, ¿por qué no te unes al juego? Le ofreció la Succubo de que se uniera.

\- Claro, no hay problema. Dijo ella, sabiendo que tenía el permiso de Remilla de jugar con su hermana.

\- Genial, no te tardes. Le pidió Koakuma, mientras que ella cerraba la puerta y se quedaba con Flandre y Emilio.

A su vez, Patchouli se encontraba leyendo y escribiendo en su biblioteca sobre los "Elipsis del Amor", los cuales tenía pensado de preparar para cuando llegara el Día de San Valentín, más que nada para su amiga Alice Margatroid y Rinnosuke.

\- Creo que podría pedirle a Reimu que nos deje que sigamos a Eddy y Mokou en su viaje por Buenos Aires. Dijo ella, mientras que planeaba hablar con la Miko Hakurei de organizar un viaje al mismo lugar donde la pareja estaba yendo.

Por otra parte, Reimu y Marisa se encontraban escuchando los gritos de Montana y Cirno con sus amigas no paraban de fastidiar a Suwako con congelar sus sapos.

\- ¡LAS VOY A MATAR, MANGA DE FORRAS! Les amenazó la Diosa de la Montaña, mientras que las amigas no paraban de reírse de sus travesuras.

Por otro lado, Hina y Sanae se encontraban dormidas, ya que ese día, no habían muchos visitantes por las zonas montañosas, ya que hacía frío por allí, por lo cual, optaron por tomarse "unos días de vacaciones".

\- Awwww, que aburrimiento. Dijo Marisa, mientras que se tiraba sobre la mesa del templo y Reimu se encontraba comiendo a esa hora.

\- ¿De qué te quejas? Si nunca haces nada. Le respondió la Miko.

\- Para ti es común. Le alegó Marisa, mientras que Reimu casi se atragantaba con la comida.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! Le preguntó furiosa.

\- Jeje, me gusta trolearte, jajaja. Río la Bruja rubia, mientras que en ese momento, algo se le ocurrió.

Una idea le vino a la cabeza con la clásica lampara de las caricaturas.

\- ¡Tengo una idea, vamos! Le dijo Marisa, mientras que le tomaba de la mano a Reimu y la llevaba hacia la Mansión Scarlet, allí iban a convocar a una reunión para hacer unas "Winter Holidays" en Buenos Aires, cosa que allí, en Japón era invierno y en el Hemisferio Sur era Verano, pero se encontraban en las lindes o bordes del otoño, por lo cual, debían aprovechar ese momento, antes de que comenzara la Primavera en Gensokyo, con las clásicas flores de los cerezos en los árboles de toda la mágica región.

 **Saludos para Mailimon, GT4RSR, Tommiboy y AARA941, disculpen que no haya subido capítulos, pero tengo otros proyectos con los cuales sigo trabajando y con la Facultad, me divido mis tiempos en estudio y diversión.**

 **Y ahora las preguntas para el siguiente capítulo:**

 *** ¿Cuál será el motivo de ir a Buenos Aires también?.**

 *** ¿Suwako se va a vengar?.**

 *** ¿Hina, Sanae y sus amigas seguirán durmiendo más o se irán también de vacaciones?.**

 *** ¿Habrá canciones de Green Day en el capítulo que viene? (Aguante Green Day :3).**

 *** ¿Y el viaje de Mokou y Eddy?.**

 **Todas estas preguntas tendrán sus respuestas en el capítulo que viene de "The New Life in Gensokyo" :D. Cuídense y que tengan un buen Miércoles y una buena semana n.n Se despide MontanaHatsune92 :D.**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Mientras que por Gensokyo se esparcía la noticia de hacia Buenos Aires, Mokou y Eddy se encontraban en su ruta de viaje por el Sudeste de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, ya habían terminado de desayunar y prosiguieron su viaje hacia el "Partido de la Costa Atlántica", donde después, llegarían hacia la zona de las Sierras de Tandil, Sierra de los Padres y de la Ventana.

\- ¡CIRNO! Gritó Suwako de nuevo, mientras que perseguía con la ayuda de Israel al Hada de Hielo junto a sus amigas para que dejaran de congelar a sus sapos.

\- ¡SUWAKO, ERES MÁS ABURRIDA QUE UN ACUARIO DE ALMEJAS! Le respondió Cirno, mientras que se escapaban de allí, ya que ella sabía que Israel era amigo de todas ellas (y de los pocos varones que habían en Gensokyo) y por ese momento, pudo la Diosa de la Montaña tener paz y tranquilidad.

A su vez, había llegado la noticia para que todas se reunieran en el Templo Hakurei, ya que era momento de una reunión, pero esta era una "reunión" para poder tomarse unos días de vacaciones fuera de Gensokyo.

A su vez, Israel volvió a la Mansión de Kaguya para ver a su dulce Princesa de la Luna seguir durmiendo, mientras que eran las 7:00 AM, horario en los que una Princesa debía estar ya despierta y empezar con algunas actividades, como leer libros o entrenar para defenderse de los agentes de la Luna, cosa que a ella no le importaba

\- _Tan dulce, bonita y encima le gusta dormir hasta tarde, ahora entiendo por qué Eirin siempre la despierta temprano pero ella vuelve a dormirse._ Se dijo el chico, mientras que se acostaba al lado de su querida novia y ella, tal vez guiada por el sueño, tal vez queriendo jugar con su novio, se acurrucó en el pecho del joven, mientras que él sentía el cuerpo desnudo de su chica, cubierto por las sábanas.

Se preguntaba cómo estarían Montana y Emilio, ya que ambos estaban viviendo una "aventura extrema", Montana estaba metido en una fiesta de sexo y placer en la Mansión de Yuuka y Emilio, debía soportar la fuerza sobrehumana de Flandre Scarlet, quien le estaba quebrando sus huesos.

\- ¡SÍ, VAMOS, VAMOS, ONII-CHAN! Le pidió ella, mientras que se seguía divirtiendo y ya le había quebrado varios huesos, en especial las costillas y hasta casi haberle perforado uno de los riñones.

El pobre de Emilio estaba totalmente agotado, mientras que la hermanita de Remilla seguía jugando con él en todos sus juegos, Koakuma pidió, finalmente, intervenir.

\- Flama-chan, ¿no cree que su nuevo amigo necesite descansar? Le preguntó la Súcubo.

Ella lo miró, quien parecía estar a punto de ceder, hasta que finalmente entendió lo que quería llegar Koakuma.

\- Oye. Le llamó la chica, mientras que movía al pobre Emilio, quien no podía moverse del suelo.

\- ¿Sí? Preguntó el chico de España.

\- Nunca te lo dije, pero... Me gustas mucho. Le confesó ella su amor, mientras que lo llevaba hacia su habitación para curarle las heridas.

\- Bueno, yo también siento mucho por ti y en mi corazón, late el amor. Le respondió con todo acento español romántico.

A su vez, Montana había quedado totalmente agotado, después de 72 horas de sexo salvaje con Yuuka, Yoshika, Aya y Yukari, casi no podía ni moverse y cuando se fueron las otras tres chicas, Yuuka subió a la habitación para ver a su invitado.

\- ¿Cómo se siente mi "Invitado Especial"? Preguntó.

\- Destruido. Le murmuró en voz baja, cosa que Yuuka se acostó a su lado, pero en ese momento, empezó a tener ganas de tener más sexo, por lo cual, ella comenzó de nuevo, causando que los huesos de su novio quedaran hecho polvo por todo el dolor que sentía.

\- No, no, no, no, no, no más. Duele, Duele. Le pidió con los ojos en blanco y con una Yuuka aferrada a su cuerpo.

\- Creo que deberíamos hacerlo esto todos los sábados. Jeje. Río Yuuka, mientras que no soltaba a su querido novio.

Justo en ese momento, se escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta y fueron a ver.

\- ¡Nos vamos de paseo a Buenos Aires! Anunció Marisa, mientras que tomaba a Yuuka y Montana, ya había reunido con Reimu un pequeño grupo de Youkais y Hadas, con la misión de ver a Mokou y a Eddy en las tierras de Montana.

\- ¡Genial, vamos! Dijo Cirno, mientras que se iban preparando para el viaje.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: Emilio yacía recostado en la cama de Koakuma, quien había llevado al chico luego de que Flandre se durmiera, habían estado jugando desde la mañana hasta casi la medianoche, por lo cual, el pobre muchacho quedó destruido, además de que la hermana menor de Remilla había estado cargada en su espalda y por su fuerza sobrehumana, lo había dejado bastante cansado (y herido al pobre), por lo cual, Koakuma se acercó para ver cómo se encontraba, para eso, Remilla había mandado a Patchouli para hacerse cargo de su invitado.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra el joven Emilio? Preguntó la Succubo.

\- Tiene la espalda quebrada hasta la cintura, más de cuatro cosquillas rotas y hasta las piernas no le respondes, además de contar con varias hemorragias internas, pero sobreviviría, ya le di una medicina que saqué de uno de mis libros. Le contó Patchouli, mientras que comenzaba a despertar el joven de su sueño.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me pasó? Preguntó el chico, mientras que Koakuma lo volvía a acostar en su cama.

\- Tranquilo, ya estás bien. Le respondió la Succubo, mientras que se acostaba al lado del chico y se sonrojaba al verlo, era tan lindo y tierno, sobretodo con un corazón enorme en jugar con Flandre Scarlet.

No tenía de qué quejarse, lo había hecho todo por esa Succubo, quien podría tal vez succionarle la vida y quedarse con su cuerpo y alma, pero ella era tan bella y llamativa, que lo hipnotizaba como las Sirenas a los Héroes Aqueos en "La Odisea".

\- Me gustas. Le confesó Emilio, mientras que Koakuma se giraba para verlo a los ojos del chico de España.

\- Owwww, Emilio-kun. Dijo Koakuma, mientras que se lanzaba sobre su amado novio, cosa que al caer encima de él, le causó un enorme dolor y lo tuvo que calmar, para luego acostarse a su lado de nuevo.

Justo en ese momento, entró Sakuya, quien al ver a Koakuma acostada y abrazada con el extranjero, se puso sonrojada, pero no le importó.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, Sakuya-chan? Preguntó la Succubo.

\- Nos ha llamado la Señorita Remilla Scarlet, dice que nos vamos de viaje con la gente que reunió Marisa y Reimu, para hacerle un homenaje a Mokou y a Eddy. Le contestó la Jefa de las Maids, mientras que ella llevaba a Emilio arrastrando de la emoción y sin darse cuenta de que estaba herido.

Koakuma, emocionada, se llevó a Emilio, arrastrándolo por las escaleras a toda velocidad, mientras que salía afuera con las demás integrantes de la mansión, quienes, junto con las demás, se fueron reuniendo en el Templo Hakurei para ver cuándo Reimu les daría la orden de moverse hacia el Sudeste de la Provincia de Buenos Aires.

\- Muy bien, veo que ya están todas reunidas aquí. Dijo la Miko Hakurei, mientras que Marisa ya tenía a las que se habían llamado por orden de ella.

\- Todas listas. ¿Y ahora? Preguntó la Bruja de cabellos rubios, mientras que Reimu, al mejor estilo militar, marchaba sobre la entrada del Templo y daba las siguientes órdenes a obedecer:

\- ¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡Hoy nos iremos de visita a Buenos Aires, al Sudeste, sobre todo! Añadió ella y empezaron los festejos por semejante decisión.

\- Genial, podré tomar Sol más seguido. Dijo Wriggle con sus amigas.

\- ¡Genial, de seguro me aceptaran en alguna escuela para intelectuales como yo! Festejó Cirno, mientras que Marisa y Reimu pedían silencio.

\- Por favor, con calma, vayan siguiendo a Reimu hacia el Portal que abrió la Señorita Yakumo Yukari, y de ahí, estaremos en las tierras argentinas. Dijo Marisa y todas las siguieron, salvo que otras decidieron quedarse, ya que estaban ocupadas, las demás, incluyendo a Rinnosuke, se movieron hacia el portal y de ahí, cruzaron hacia la Provincia de Buenos Aires, donde iban a darles una gran fiesta a Mokou y a Eddy por su aniversario de novio.

 **¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Podrán Emilio y Montana recuperarse después de los dolores en el cuerpo? ¿Israel y Kaguya se casarán? :D ¿Cómo les estará yendo a Mokou y a Eddy? Las respuestas y más las podrán ver en el siguiente capítulo de:**

 _ **"The New Life in**_ **Gensokyo"**

 **Saludos para Mailimon, AARA941, Tommiboy y Shagot n.n. Nos vemos en el capítulo próximo y Feliz Día de la Primavera para mañana y un buen comienzo de semana les deseo a todos ustedes, de su amigo, MontanaHatsune92. :D**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: Mokou y Eddy habían llegado hacia el Partido de la Costa Atlántica, donde estarían en pocas horas, en un viaje completo hacia el Sur, para la zona de las Sierras y la costa.

\- En pocas horas, estaremos en esa región. Dijo emocionado Eddy, mientras que su chica lo escuchaba y dormía plácidamente sobre sus piernas.

\- Mmm. Dijo Mokou, recostándose más en las piernas de su novio, como una gatita con su dueño y luego lo abrazaba con fuerza por la cintura.

\- Jeje, eres muy linda, Mi Amor, te lo juro, tú me cambiaste la vida. Le juró Eddy.

\- Ohh, Eddy, Mi Príncipe. Dijo ella, mientras que su cuerpo emitía un calor que los envolvía y protegía.

Ella cerró sus ojos y Eddy puso el coche en piloto automático, mientras que deseaba probar esa dulce "miel" de la chica de cabellos blancos, ansiaba cumplir ese deseo, mientras que comenzaba a besar sus pechos y luego iba subiendo, hasta llegar a sus labios: Mokou le había convertido en su Príncipe, ella no lo podía soltar, era alguien que amaba, había sufrido mucho, pero ahora estaba con él. ¿Quién los iba a separar? Nadie, absolutamente nadie.

\- Eddy. Le llamó ella.

\- Dime, Mi Amor. Le pidió él a que hablara, mientras que tomaba su rostro y la besaba.

\- Tú siempre estuviste conmigo, jamás me dejaste y yo me siento tan feliz de tenerte a mi lado. Cambiaste mi vida, hiciste que dejara la soledad por la compañía de alguien como tu, a quien jamás me traicionaste. Eres Mi Príncipe, Eddy, siempre lo serás para mí. Le confesó Mokou todos sus sentimientos y pasaba su mano por el rostro de su chico.

\- Mi Amada Princesa, ven, vamos. Le dijo el chico, mientras que se detenía en la Ciudad Balnearia de Costa del Este, en la cual el sitio era muy bueno, repleto de bosques y árboles por doquier, allí fueron hacia las playas y siguieron su camino hasta detenerse.

Allí detuvo el coche y se sentaron en la playa, junto al mar, tranquila la mañana, con el viento fresco soplando y moviendo los árboles y la arena de todo el lugar, se sentían que estaban en un buen sitio para poder descansar.

\- ¿Qué me querías contar? Le preguntó la chica de cabellos blancos, mientras que sentía como Eddy la abrazaba con ternura y no soltaba, tenerla a ella fue lo más hermoso que había conocido en toda su vida.

\- Tú eres la luz de mis ojos, el reflejo de toda mi existencia, no puedo nunca dejar de pensar en ti e incluso dormir a tu lado, me da una sensación de amor y placer. Mokou, quiero compartir mi inmortalidad contigo para siempre, sin que nadie nos vaya a molestar jamás, ni Doble D, ni Ed o los idiotas de Peach Creek, quiero vivir en Gensokyo contigo y siendo felices.

\- Owww, Eddy, jamás me habías dicho algo tan bello, ven a mis brazos, Mi Amado Príncipe de la Luna. Le dijo ella, contenta y emocionada, mientras que lo abrazaba y sus labios se unían en un tierno y dulce beso.

\- Tú y yo, por siempre. Le juró su lealtad el chico de Canadá a la Princesa del Fuego, mientras que se seguían besando en las cercanías del Mar Argentino.

Él tomó delicadamente a su chica, mientras que la abrazaba con ternura por la cintura y no la quería soltar para nada, ansiaba seguir estando de su lado, besarla, llenarla de amor, ¿quién los detendría? Nadie, ella era su Mundo.

\- Deberíamos hacer esto todos los años. Alegó Eddy, mientras que ella sonrojaba y él la iba desvistiendo lentamente.

\- Eddy, quiero...Quiero... Le pidió ella, pero sus emociones le impedían expresar ese deseo más profundo que llevaba consigo.

\- Dímelo, Mi Amor, tú puedes. Le animó su chico.

\- Eddy, quiero unirme contigo, que seamos uno, en cuerpo y alma. Le dijo ella, pidiendo ese deseo.

Él sonrió, mientras que ella le bajaba el cierre de sus jeans y un cálido fuego iba cubriéndolos, protegiendo sus cuerpos del frío.

Nunca iba a estar sola ella, sabía que su novio siempre estaría de su lado. Y mientras que estaban juntos, Mokou estaba completamente desnuda y protegida, junto con su nuevo, por el fuego que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Inmediatamente, Eddy penetró la vagina de la chica de cabellos blancos y ella lanzó un grito de placer.

\- Tú y yo por siempre. Dijo Mokou, mientras que sentía como el placer invadía su cuerpo.

\- Para toda la vida, Mi Amor. Le dijo ella, mientras que ella se aferraba a su cuerpo y comenzaban a tener relaciones sexuales en las playas de Costa del Este.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: Mokou gimió de un grito de placer, sabiendo que Eddy había penetrarla y la comenzó a besar por su cuello blanco y suave, mientras que su corazón latía a más no poder, ella quería estar unido a su chico para siempre, no quería separarse, pero ellos eran inmortales y no morirían nunca, estaban destinados a estar unidos para toda la vida.

\- Eddy, Eddy. Le llamó ella, mientras que su fuego se intensificaba sobre sus cuerpos.

\- ¿Sí, Mi Princesa? Preguntó el chico, mientras que la abrazaba por la cintura y la tenía sobre sus piernas.

\- Tú eres la persona que siempre busqué, la que deseaba que alejara mi soledad y mi locura por eliminar a Kaguya, ese deseo de incendiar y cobrar mi venganza, me habían convertido en un monstruo, pero tú, cuando llegaste a Gensokyo, cambiaste mi vida, diste un giro que me ayudó y mucho, Eddy, yo quiero pasar toda mi inmortalidad contigo y no me importa lo que diga la sociedad, yo siempre estaré de tu mano y para siempre. Le dijo ella, expresando sus sentimientos de amor hacia el chico, quien tomó la mano de la peli blanca y la puso sobre su pecho.

\- Mi corazón late cada vez que te veo, siento ese deseo de estar contigo, yo no temo a nada, ni al reproche de esta sociedad inútil y tarada o a la de mi propia gente, yo ya no me considero un inútil humano, yo soy humano, pero inmortal a tu lado. Mokou, acepto tus deseos de unión -Se arrodilla y toma de sus manos- Juro por siempre estar a tu lado, protegerte, luchar juntos contra los que nos quieran molestar, progresar y ser felices por toda la inmortalidad que corre por nuestras venas. Juró Eddy, mientras que besaba las manos de su chica y luego su cuello, sintiendo ese calor que dominaba el cuerpo de la peli blanca y de su novio de Canadá.

\- Hazme tuya. Pidió la chica, mientras que ambos se unían en cuerpo y alma en la más perfecta de las uniones.

\- Así será, Princesa. Dijo el chico, mientras que se unían en cuerpo y alma.

Mientras que Mokou y Eddy estaban en Costa del Este, en la zona de las Sierras de Tandil y de La Ventana, se encontraban Marisa y Reimu con la banda que habían reunido y entre ellos estaban Israel, Emilio y Montana, a la espera de que llegara la pareja.

\- Muy bien, ¿todas listas? Preguntó Marisa.

\- ¡LISTAS! Respondieron todas las chicas.

\- ¡¿Y los varones?! Preguntó a su vez Reimu.

\- ¡LISTOS! Respondieron los varones, mientras que se veía que eran cuatro solamente.

\- Con toda la banda llenamos la cancha de Racing Club. Dijo Montana, mientras que Yuuka estaba aferrada a su cuerpo y no se soltaba para nada.

\- ¿Y la de River? Preguntó Emilio.

\- También, pero en esa hay que llamar a los Bomberos. Respondió Israel, mientras que hacía una broma al respecto.

Y mientras que esperaban ellos a que llegaran Mokou y Eddy, ya la bienvenida con el comité estaban listos y solo faltaba que terminaran de recorrer la Costa Atlántica y estarían a muy pocas horas de llegar al Sur de la Provincia de Buenos Aires.

\- Cuando estén por llegar, cosa que nos avisarán Aya y Mystia con Daiyousei y Cirno, todos deberán ir a sus puestos. Pidió Marisa.

\- Recibido. Respondieron todos los presentes, mientras que, en el pueblo de Tandil, iban preparando todo para el arribo de la pareja.

 **Nota:** **El capítulo que viene será el ante-último, pero no se preocupen, como les dije, haré otro crossover, tengo muchas muchas ganas de seguir explorando el Universo de Touhou Project junto con Ed, Edd, Eddy. También estoy pensando en hacer crossover de Ed, Edd, Eddy con el anime y manga Hetalia :D (Si no lo vieron, se los recomiendo).**

 **Con respecto a la broma del Estadio del Monumental, que es la cancha de River Plata, se habla de los incendios porque resulta, que durante el año 2011, ellos entraron en una mala racha de derrotas que los llevó al descenso y terminaron en la B Nacional, perdieron dos veces contra Belgrano de Córdoba y en el partido decisivo que iba a definir la situación de River, hubo incidentes cuando perdieron, destruyeron casi todo el barrio de Núñez y las proximidades del barrio de Belgrano ._. , hasta incendiaron su propia cancha y saquearon muchos comercios y locales de los distritos. Es por eso que se les hace bromas a River, igualmente al año siguiente, 2012, volvieron a estar de vuelta en Primera.**

 **Esto no es para ofender a nadie, es solo una comedia-parodia de fútbol :). Bueno, volviendo al asunto, quiero agradecer a Mailimon, Tommiboy, AARA941 y GT4RSR por seguir esta historia :D, vuelvo a repetir, haré más crossover de los Eds con anime y caricaturas, hasta estoy pensando en hacer una con Gravity Falls, saludos para Cherry express también y felicitaciones por su historia "90 Días" :3 estoy ansioso por el capítulo que viene.**

 **Así que, nos vemos en el capítulo que viene :3 Cuídense y que tengan un buen Martes para todos ustedes, de parte de MontanaHatsune92 :D.**


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22: La fiesta estaba por comenzar, Mokou y Eddy, gracias a la vigilancia de Aya y Mystia con las Hadas y las Hermanas Scarlet, descubrieron que la pareja estaba pasando Mar del Plata y llegarían al Sur en pocas horas.

\- ¿Algo? Preguntó Reimu, mientras que tenían todo listo para la fiesta.

\- Nada aún. Respondió Mystia, mientras que seguía volando con Marisa, Aya, Youmu, la Princesa Yuyuko y Lily White con las Hadas.

\- Ok, sigan vigilando. Dijo Reimu, mientras que seguían con el patrullaje por la zona.

Mientras tanto, a un par de kilómetros, sobre las cercanías de Claromecó, avanzaba el coche de la pareja, había tenido su momento romántico en las playas de Costa del Este, Mokou yacía dormida en las piernas de su novio Eddy, mientras que él le acariciaba sus cabellos a la peli-blanca.

Flashbacks: \- _¡Eddy! Gritó la Princesa del Fuego, mientras que ella sentía como su novio la penetraba y su cuerpo se unía con su alma al de su chico._

\- _¡Mokou, Mokou, puedo, puedo sentirte! Gritó el joven, mientras que ella se aferraba a su novio y el fuego, inofensivamente, los protegía._

Mokou enterró sus uñas en la arena, mientras que iba sintiendo que se unía a Eddy y él a ella, era extraño para alguien que había tenido más de miles de años buscando su venganza por una maldad que había cometido Kaguya contra ella y su familia, esos deseos de venganza que jamás terminaba, ahora había encontrado la paz, ese poder que recorría las venas y los cuerpos de la pareja, ese deseo que se anunciaba con su amor, la proclamación más valiosa de todo el Mundo: El amor.

\- _¡Mokou, puedo sentirte, tú estás en mi y yo estoy en ti! Gritó el joven, mientras que ella lo abrazaba con ternura y su relación se iba haciendo más profunda, hasta que finalmente, volvió a respirar normalmente._

Fin del Flashbacks: \- Mi Princesa Hermosa, gracias por compartir este viaje conmigo, te lo agradezco muchísimo. Le agradeció Eddy, mientras que le acariciaba sus cabellos y ella se acurrucaba en sus piernas y luego se apoyaba en su pecho.

Muy pronto estarían llegando a Tandil, la zona de las Sierras del Sur de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, allí era la meta de su viaje, el cual había empezado en Gensokyo, sus vacaciones la pasaron genial, en sí mini-vacaciones y además de que llevaban recuerdos de sus viajes, lo volverían a repetir en las vacaciones de invierno y en el verano en Gensokyo.

Mientras tanto, volviendo a Tandil, las chicas y los pocos varones, estaban terminando los preparativos, todo el pueblo se sumó a la fiesta que se iba a dar, cada rato habían informes de que estaban cerca de llegar.

\- Muy bien, en cuanto estén aquí, todos van a sus puestos. Pidió Marisa, mientras que veía a Yuuka Kazami con Yukari Yakumi, Hong Meiling y la Princesa Yuyuko Saigyouji y Yoshika Miyako rodear a Montana.

\- ¡Eh! Acá nada de sexo, ¿queda claro? Les advirtió Reimu.

\- ¿Quién dijo que lo íbamos a volver a violarlo? Preguntó Yuuka con esa sonrisa que heleaba la sangre de todos.

\- ¡¿Lo mataron?! Preguntó aterrada Cirno.

\- ¿Qué? Sí estoy lo más bien. Dijo Montana, mientras que se levantaba, el pobre de Emilio yacía en camilla, siendo curado por Koakuma y Patchouli tras haber jugado mucho tiempo con Flandre Scarlet.

\- Me duele todo el cuerpo. Dijo el chico de España, gimiendo de dolor, pero lo soportaba bastante bien.

\- Tranquilo, que vas a estar bien. Le animó Koakuma, mientras que le hacía beber un té mágico.

Justo en ese momento, Mystia con Daiyousei dieron el grito de aviso: Habían visto a Mokou y a Eddy acercarse.

\- ¡Allí viene! ¡ALLÍ VIENEN! Gritaron las Hadas, dando la señal a Reimu.

\- ¡MUY BIEN, TODOS, A SUS PUESTO, AHORA, AHORA, VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS! Animó ella a que todos fueran a prepararse, mientras que todos obedecían las órdenes de la Miko, Marisa bajó con su escoba, las Hadas se dirigieron a los árboles de la plaza, mientras que llevaban a Emilio al escondite de las Hermanas Scarlet junto con Koakuma, Meiling, Sakuya y Patchouli, Alice se ocultó con Reimu, Marisa y sus muñecas y Montana fue arrastrado por Yuuka hacia las sombras, donde estarían a salvo y darían la sorpresa.

 **Capítulo que viene: El Epílogo :D, pero no se pongan tristes, que habrán más crossovers de Ed, Edd, Eddy y Touhou Project. Saludos para Mailimon, Tommiboy, AARA941 y GT4RSR.**

 **Que tengan un buen Viernes para todos ustedes :D.**

 **MontanaHatsune92 Out and Peace :D.**


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo Final: Finalmente el viaje estaba por llegar a su fin, Mokou y Eddy estaban cerca de la zona de las Sierras del Sur de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, estaban ansiosos por poder detenerse, traían recuerdos y fotos de los lugares donde habían estado, desde Chascomus y Coronel Brandsen hasta Tandil y la Costa Atlántica, habían hecho todo ese viaje juntos y en auto.

\- Bueno, estamos llegando. Anunció Eddy a Mokou, quien se despertó, bostezando y mirando a su alrededor.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Ya? Preguntó ella asombrada y aún medio dormida.

\- ¡Sí! Gritó Eddy feliz, mientras que Mokou se quedaba asombrada: Las Sierras de Tandil y de los Padres se elevaban cada vez más por más que iban avanzando, las formaciones serranas se iban haciendo más grande y llamativas.

\- ¡Lo hemos logrado, lo hemos logrado! Festejó Mokou, mientras que besaba a su novio, habían logrado todo en menos de 48 horas con recorrer toda la Provincia de Buenos Aires y llegar hacia el Sur mismo.

La emoción aumentó más mientras que iba entrando hacia las Sierras de Tandil y de los Padres, estaban emocionados, ellos no sabían que se les estaba esperando una sorpresa para la pareja.

\- Me muero por ver Tandil, sobre todo las Sierras, Dios, es el mejor sitio para estar. Dijo emocionada Mokou, mientras que iban entrando en el pueblo, pero mientras más avanzaban, no había gente en las calles.

\- Qué raro. Se quedó asombrado Eddy.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó su novia de cabellos blancos.

\- No hay nadie en las calles. Dijo asombrado su novio, mientras que se iban adentrando más y más en las calles de la Ciudad de Tandil.

Era raro, se suponía que habría gente, pero no la había, ¿qué estaría pasando? ¿Sería una dirección equivocada? Pero Mokou reconoció el cartel de bienvenida a Tandil, por lo cual, supo que estaban bien en la posición, solo que necesitaban ver qué estaba pasando.

\- Será mejor que nos bajemos. Sugirió la peli blanca, mientras que Eddy detenía el coche en un estacionamiento y luego se bajaban para ver la zona.

Todo el lugar estaba desierto, sin ni una sola alma dando vueltas por el lugar.

\- Esto no me gusta. Dijo el chico, mientras que le tomaba de las manos a su novia y ella no soltaba las de él.

Llegaron hacia el centro, donde tenía la impresión de que eran los preparativos para una fiesta, cosa que era cierto, además de que habían signos de que había sido preparada hace poco.

\- ¿Qué estará pasando? Se preguntó Mokou, cuando en ese momento, vieron a Montana, pero éste estaba totalmente golpeado y sin poder levantarse del suelo.

\- Ese es el novio de Kazami Yuka. Señaló Eddy, mientras que corrían para ver qué le estaba pasando, pero cuando se acercaron, él les trató de advertir.

\- ¡HUYAN! ¡HUYAN DE AQUÍ! Les pidió, mientras que algo o alguien lo llevaba hacia la oscuridad.

Al ver a Montana desaparecer en medio de la oscuridad, pudieron ver dos ojos rojos que ardían como el mismo fuego, la pareja se puso a correr, mientras que veían como una extraña presencia inundaba todo el lugar.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?! Preguntó Mokou furiosa, mientras que ella y Eddy se preparaban para el combate.

Fue en ese momento que una oscuridad cayó sobre todo el pueblo, transformando el ambiente en noche, risas se comenzaron a escuchar y entonces, cuando parecía que iba a convertirse en un campo de batalla, alguien dio la orden de...

\- ¡SORPRESA! Gritaron todos los presentes de Gensokyo con los habitantes de Tandil, semejante susto casi hace que Mokou y Eddy se desmayaran, por lo cual, fueron asistidos por Melancholy Medicine y Eirin.

\- ¿Qué nos pasó? ¿Dónde estamos? Se preguntó la Princesa del Fuego, mientras que se recuperaba del susto.

\- Estas en Tandil, Sur de la Provincia de Buenos Aires. Le respondió Kaguya, mientras que aparecía con Israel, Eirin, Reisen y Tewi.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿TODO ESTO FUE UNA SORPRESA?! Se preguntó sorprendida Mokou.

\- Así es. Respondió Marisa, mientras que Aya estaba filmando a todos los presentes.

\- Pero ¿y Montana? Preguntó Eddy, quien no sabía nada de aquel joven.

\- Oh, solo estaba Yuka jugando con él _"Si a eso se lo llamaba jugar"_. Le respondió Reimu, cosa que lo último le preocupó bastante.

Allí estaba Montana, totalmente inmovilizado por Yuuka, quien no lo soltaba para nada.

\- No pasa nada, ya saben que Yuuka le gusta abrazarme con mucha fuerza. Les dijo, mientras que la peli verde, feliz (en lo más extremo) no paraba de abrazarlo y de asfixiarlo con su abrazo.

Fue en ese momento que comenzaron las felicitaciones a la pareja.

\- No se la esperaban, ¿no? Les preguntó Yoshika.

\- Para nada, fue toda una sorpresa enorme. Respondió Eddy aún sorprendido.

\- Me alegro mucho de que ustedes sigan juntos, que el amor fluya en ustedes. Les dijo Sunny Milk, mientras que con Luna Child y Star Sapphire les entregaban unos regalos que llevaban.

\- No hacía falta, chicas. Pero gracias. Les agradeció Mokou a las Tres Hadas Traviesas.

Y mientras que comenzaban los festejos, se reunieron en la gran mesa levantada en el Parque General Julio Argentino Roca, donde estaban todos reunidos, allí, durante el gran asado que se llevó a cabo, Mokou y Eddy pidieron la atención de los presentes.

\- ¡Atención, Atención! Pidió Wriggle con Cirno, Daiyousei, Mystia y Rumia y todos guardaron silencio.

\- Gracias, chicas. Les agradeció Eddy, mientras que la peli blanca comenzaba a dar su discurso y un mensaje muy importante para todos los presentes.

Y ante la mirada de todos, Mokou dio finalmente su gran discurso.

\- Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por venir, es un gran aprecio de Eddy y de mi parte de que estén aquí, ya que queremos contarles algo muy importante. Habló ella.

\- ¡QUE LO CUENTE, QUE LO CUENTE, QUE LO CUENTE! Pidieron las chicas y los pocos chicos de Gensokyo, al estilo de hinchada de fútbol.

La Princesa del Fuego se sonrojó y entonces, con el apoyo de Eddy, ella finalmente lo dijo.

\- La noticia importante del día: ¡EDDY Y YO NOS VAMOS A CASAR! Anunció ella y estallaron los aplausos.

\- ¡FELICITACIONES A LOS NOVIOS! Gritaron sus amigas y amigos de Gensokyo una vez más, mientras que brindaban a su salud y por la futura unión matrimonial.

\- ¡Un brindis por nuestros amigos, por el futuro y por su unión matrimonial! Pidió Reimu con Marisa.

\- ¡SALUD! Brindaron todos, mientras que chocaban sus copas y daban sus mejores ondas para la pareja, las cuales, se besaron bajo la nieve que se había invocado, dándole todo un toque mágico a Tandil.

Fin.

 **Y aquí está :3, el epílogo de "The New Life in Gensokyo", no se desanimen, ya que para dentro de poco saldrá otro crossover, donde tratará sobre la boda de Mokou y Eddy y de varios personajes más, como Israel (OC de Mailimon) con Kaguya y Montana y Yuka Kazami :D. No se lo vayan a perder :D.**

 **Saludos para todos los seguidores, sobretodo para Mailimon, Tommiboy, AARA941 y GT4RSR, nos vemos en nuevas historias y proyectos, de parte de su amigo; MontanaHatsune92 :D. Buen Sábado para todos.**


End file.
